


Настанет день, когда

by LermEn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: Post!A4 x Canon!AU После смерти Тони у Питера осталось только его сознание, загруженное в систему базы, как подобие ИскИна. АУ, в котором Питер отчаянно жалеет, что не признался Тони в своих чувствах до его гибели и что они сблизились только тогда, когда от Тони осталась только голограмма.





	1. ты

**Author's Note:**

> Для ясности картины ссылка на предысторию в виде короткого драббла: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7448480/19221877  
> Лейтмотив: Andrew Belle - In My Veins
> 
> “...такое щемящее безысходностью, пронизывающее любовью сквозь пространство, время и цифровой код”. derfi

У Питера под веками цветные сны взрывались ярко-красным, зеленым, желтым и лишь изредка синим. Он замечал особенности палитры, если сон был долгим, и совершенно не придавал этому значения, как какие-нибудь астрологи и все те, кто себя ими считают. Когда Питеру снились цветные сны, это не было предвестником шокирующих новостей или пространным астральным намеком на грядущее важное событие, а просто являлось признаком того, что он, наконец, выспится.

Когда Питер разлепил глаза, он привычно видел по другую сторону от себя освещенную полуденным солнцем часть кровати, которая всегда была слишком большой для него одного, но на базе иных и не водилось. Не притаскивать же старую полутораразмерную из дома Мэй.

Он свесил ноги и хорошенько протер глаза.

— Пятница, сколько времени?

— Ровно половина двенадцатого, сэр, — оповестила ИскИн. — Вы опоздали на первую пару на час и двадцать три минуты. Мы с мистером Старком будили вас.

Блеск. Это была пара по основам нано-инженерии, а он бессовестно проспал, даже не шелохнувшись.

— Также уведомляю вас о пропущенном звонке от Нэда Лидса.

В д _у_ ше Питер немного взбодрился и окончательно оклемался. Учитывая прогул — а это был именно прогул, как ни старайся ссылаться на добившую накануне вечером усталость, — теперь освободилась добрая половина дня. Питер планировал навестить Мэй и наконец доделать с Нэдом проект, чтобы хотя бы освободить следующую неделю. Вообще удивительно, что он появлялся на людях — пожив затворником около нескольких месяцев, обычно перестаешь ощущать желание общаться с людьми. Эта потребность теперь стала своего рода социальным атавизмом, но, в конце концов, Питер все еще был Человеком-Пауком, дружелюбным соседом, и это держало его на плаву. Ровно как и кофе, который он безрассудно хлестал на голодный желудок.

— Я бы сказал тебе доброе утро, если бы не был уже день, — сидящий на барном стуле Тони отсалютовал ему электронной газетой. — Как спалось?

Заученным маршрутом Питер обогнул стол и стойку и взялся за холдер, наполненный кофе еще со вчерашнего дня.

— Нормально вроде. Что интересного пишут?

— Дай подумать, — Тони бесшумно перевернул страницу, пробегаясь взглядом. — Нет, не то. А, вот, — он взял паузу и громко продекламировал: — Один из лучших студентов МИТа, первокурсник Питер Паркер, на днях бездарно завалил лабораторную работу и не пришел на пересдачу.

— Круто, мистер Старк, — Питер непринужденно нажал на кнопку кофемашины. — На какой, говоришь, странице?

Тот закатил глаза, одним движением руки отправив газету обратно в систему.

— Это исключительно твое дело, паучок, и так как оправдывать просмотр твоего табеля я не собираюсь, только скажу, что затягивать с долгами это как раз то, что ты называешь «не круто».

— Не круто было вообще заваливать. Внесу это в список моих двойных фейлов.

— Питер, — Тони внимательно пригляделся, — опять не с той ноги встал?

— А когда было «с той»? — автоматически ответил Питер и понял, что, возможно, перегнул палку. Он оставил наполнившуюся чашку и обернулся, оперевшись о тумбочку сзади. — Прости. А ты… поможешь мне разобраться? Ну, с лабораторной.

Взгляд Тони, хоть до этого и не хмурый особо, оттаял.

— Только при одном условии: ты разрешишь мне сменить прикид. Веришь или нет, но я уже даже опасаюсь менять в себе что-либо — будешь ворчать, как в прошлый раз, — он небрежно оттянул на себе футболку со взглядом ну-и-что-ты-в-ней-нашел.

— Она мне нравится, — пожал плечами Питер, стараясь, чтобы нешуточный болезненный укол в сердце не отразился на голосе. — Я запомнил тебя таким. У тебя еще маленькая дырочка на рукаве и машинное масле возле…

Его перебил неловкий кашель. Тони стоял, сложив руки на груди.

— Тебе случайно к тетушке не надо?

Потрясающие тактичность и деликатность Тони Старка настолько беспрецедентны и к месту, что даже не придерешься. Питер сделал глоток персональной, крепко заваренной бодрости и привычно поджал губы в улыбке на все случаи жизни.

— Да, конечно, к тете.

Питер часто винил себя в нечаянном обнажении своих сентиментально-потаенных мыслей, но это вроде как было то, что они оба считали естественным, учитывая каждодневное и буквально ежеминутное соседство. Казалось, после своего запоздалого отчаянного признания — Питер на тот момент сам не знал, в чем признавался, знал только, что Старк нужен ему — в котором было больше луж слез, соплей и ни капли эмоциональной сдержанности, стесняться больше нечего, но были детали. Детали, кусочки, обрывки маленьких невысказанных фраз-голубков, которые были так же пугливы и чутки на любой малейший шорох. Вот они и были самыми-самыми, и Питер, уже наученный потерей, понимал, что теперь ему точно терять нечего, но он боялся. Единственное, что осталось в нем от того робкого мальчишки-паучка из Квинса.

Он старался не вспоминать день своего признания, потому что тот был ничуть не легче, чем тот — _другой день._ В первый раз он похоронил Тони, во второй — себя, и не потому, что лелеемое все это время мальчишечье наивное желание быть хоть как-нибудь признанным своим богом на равных вдруг стало бессмысленным, а потому, что до беспамятства захлебываясь всем тем не высказанным уже перед голограммой, жалел, что не сделал этого раньше. А Тони… Тони — это всегда Тони, в каком бы виде не находился, и пытаться найти в его реакции что-то кроме того, что Тони сам хочет, чтобы другие видели, бесполезно. Да и Питеру на тот момент было неважно на реакцию. Он просто был раной и он болел.

Сегодня Мэй встретила его в красивом темно-синем легком платье в мелкий горошек. Она цвела. Все же, когда Питер решил съехать на базу, это было хорошим решением. Так он дал Мэй пространство и время, которое раньше она тратила на него, хоть и утверждала, что иначе поступать не могла и не стала бы.

Она как всегда закормила его всякой домашней всячностью, по которой Питер на самом деле жутко соскучился, и завалила вопросами об учебе и самочувствии. Стандартный перечень вопросов был своеобразной проверкой, и они деликатно делали вид, что ответы Питера правдоподобны. Ну надо же во что-то верить.

В отличие от других Мэй не старалась не упоминать лишний раз о Тони — наоборот, она подбадривала Питера шутками о том, что не знает как, но обязательно сотрет его с лица системы, если он будет излишне захламлять голову Питера всякими супергеройскими штучками. Особенно забавно это было, если у Питера был с собой костюм в рюкзаке или нано-браслет и Тони все это слышал.

А еще Питер совершенно точно знал, что у Мэй определенно кто-то есть: от неё пахло новыми духами, стиль в одежде внезапно изменился, а взгляд стал какой-то мечтательный и наполненный живостью. Перед уходом Питера она поцеловала его в лоб.

— Ларблю тебя, малыш.

— И я тебя, Мэй.

Дойти до Нэда ему было не суждено. Едва он вышел за порог с рюкзаком, до отвала набитым пирогами, его браслет тревожно запищал и засветился. Где-то в другой части города послышался взрыв, и у Питера все моментально похолодело внутри. За первым попавшимся переулком он скинул груз и надел костюм.

— Питер, Манхэттен, Мэдисон-авеню, — раздался в наушнике Тони. — По данным Пятницы, десять погибших и около тридцати раненых.

— Понял.

Добираясь до Манхэттена по верхушкам, Питер видел внизу перекрытые дороги за целую милю от очага возгорания. Была настоящая паника: люди бежали во все стороны — те, кто мог бежать; кто-то все еще выбегал из здания, закрывая лицо от едкого запаха гари; некоторые любопытные толпы в перемешку с пострадавшими и с подоспевшими службами следили за происходящим — непонятно, то ли из человеческой дурости, то ли из искреннего переживания.

Высотка полыхала от двадцать пятого до сорок шестого этажа.

— Карен, сколько людей осталось внутри?

— Девять человек, мистер Паркер. Трое из них вооружены. Будьте осторожны, сэр.

Нельзя сказать, что он провалил операцию. Как раз-таки наоборот: все остались спасены, плохие парни обезврежены, но даже на сотню хороших мнений всегда найдется одно плохое.

— Пит, я высылаю Марков.

Питер, к тому времени ловко забравшийся в разбитое окно тридцать первого этажа, оценил угрозу слабой семеркой по шкале от одного до десяти. Офисные работники жались в одну кучку у порушенных столов, выход к лестнице и лифту был завален, и Питер посчитал миссию достаточно выполнимой.

— Не надо. Я справлюсь.

Никакого самонадеянного супергеройства, только точные просчеты. Какая-либо помощь часто сбивала его с толку, да и голоса в наушнике, честно говоря, мешали сосредотачиваться. Он действительно справился, и вскоре шесть человек были спущены на землю в невероятно мягком, в контраст с происходящим, приземлении.

Когда сверху раздался мощный хлопок, словно все затрещало и в миг рухнуло, Питер обернулся с решимостью в глазах.

— Даже не думай, — предостерег его Тони.

Проблема в том, что Питер подумал. Подумал еще до того, как впервые влез в окно, потому что только откровенные дураки устраивают взрыв здания, которое они потом будут грабить. Либо эти парни отличались феноменальной скоростью и имели навороченные костюмы, либо на самом деле были начинающими мелкими воришками, к которым в руки попала опасная бомба и пару пистолетов.

Для них все закончилось бы плачевно, если бы Питер не вернулся за ними. В итоге все чуть не закончилось плачевно и для самого Питера: спустив двоих вниз (даже уговаривать не пришлось), он вернулся за третьим и столкнулся с типичной проблемой слепой жадности. В него тыкали пистолетом и даже трусливо попытались выстрелить, попутно сгребая в сумку деньги из напрочь развороченных ячеек.

Тони свирепел в наушнике с каждой секундой:

— Быстро выметайся оттуда, Паркер!

От потолка с грохотом отвалились металлические балки и вместе с ними вся прочая шелуха. Питер успел отскочить в сторону.

— Скоро здесь все обвалится к чертям собачьим! — кричал Тони.

— Мне нужна еще минута!

— У тебя нет минуты! Живо возвращ…

Питеру и раньше перепадало по голове. Но когда что-то рухнуло на него, ему показалось, что в черепе где-то треснуло. Возможно, он преувеличивал в первом впечатлении, но его затылок кровил. Он ощутил это, когда Марк нес его на руках, и то ли у него рябило в глазах от удара, то ли планомерный полет в воздухе заставлял видеть воздух густой зыбкой массой.

К тому времени, как они добрались до базы, Питер уже пришёл в себя и уверенно держался за плечи и шею Марка, думая о том, что скоро его будет ожидать выволочка. Ссадив Питера на третьем этаже, костюм отправился восвояси.

Питеру срочно нужен был лед. Едва он зашел на кухню, в нескольких шагах от него уже стоял Тони, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты идиот?

На вопрос Питер предпочел не отвечать. Взглядом он дал понять, что не намерен обсуждать произошедшее и прошел прямо сквозь Тони. Он никогда этого не делал, просто не мог позволить себе этот жест, но сейчас он был весь на иголках. Даже не столько от того, что схлопотал травму, сколько от того, что это стало последней каплей в череде скопившихся за все время неудач.

— Если тебе говорят делать ноги, значит, это не просто так, паучок. Не думал об этом, а? Или у тебя мозги отключаются, стоит тебе только надеть костюм?

Питер сдержанно выдохнул сквозь зубы все свое раздражение.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Ну не знаю, — Тони изобразил мыслительный процесс. — Может, что-то вроде «я приму это во внимание»? Или «спасибо, что не дал моей дурьей башке почить под грудой мусора»?

— Я не стану извиняться за то, что подвергал _свою_ жизнь опасности. Я выполнял свой долг.

— Сомнительный долг — рисковать собой из-за того, кто вообще этого не стоит.

Приложив лед к затылку, Питер не почувствовал облегчения. Внутри все закипало, как на медленном огне, а поперек горла встал огромный ком.

— Опять скажете, что я не достоин костюма, мистер Старк?

— О, так мы снова перешли на «вы», — Тони невесело усмехнулся. — Нет, я не скажу этого. У меня другое мнение, и ты каждый раз даешь мне все новые основания на него полагаться. Я скажу, что ты не имеешь права спасать людей, потому что банально не можешь позаботиться даже о себе. А я говорю это на уже правах того человека, который присматривает за тобой и пытается уберечь от необдуманных поступков, из которых ты, видимо, до сих пор не вырос.

— Я не просил всего этого, — голос Питера понизился до колючих сдавленных нот. — Я не просил, чтобы ты присматривал за мной. Я не просил ни счета в банке, ни этой базы, ни всего этого чертового наследства. Мне не нужно ничего из этого.

Он бы хотел сказать многое, но боялся, что сорвется, что скажет слова, о которых будет потом очень сильно жалеть, потому что вдогонку этой тираде на языке уже вертелось, что Тони слишком много в его жизни, когда на самом деле Тони в его жизни было очень мало, настолько мало, что лучше бы вообще не было. Питер проклят уже одними этими мыслями.

— Тогда почему же ты до сих пор здесь?

Это был тот самый удар ниже пояса, который ощущался тупым нытьем в самой глубине души.

— Послушай, — от пакетика льда в ладони стало так же влажно, как и в глазах, и Питер кинул его на стол, — что если я не хотел, чтобы ты меня спасал? Что если я хотел остаться там, под этими обвалами? Никто не может отнять у меня право на смерть. Даже ты.

— Ты несешь такой бред, которого я не слышал от тебя даже в детстве. А знаешь, — Тони внезапно сделался спокойным, — действительно, зачем я так беспокоюсь, раз ты об этом не просил? Я должен уважать твое мнение, ты давно не маленький. Если однажды захочешь воспользоваться своим «правом умереть», обязательно скажи. В системе еще есть одно местечко.

С этими словами Тони исчез. Это было очень похоже на тот раз, когда он исчез «во благо». Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не нашел способ жить после смерти, но его нельзя было даже назвать ИскИном, иначе от него остался бы только голос. Наверное, то, что он появился перед Питером, было большой ошибкой. Исчезнув в первый раз, он наконец старался поступить правильно — жестоко, но правильно — и, с большей долей вероятности, надеялся на избитое «переболит», но Питеру было только хуже.

Теперь Тони исчез снова. Скоро вернется, думал Питер, он все равно всегда здесь. Но Тони не появлялся много дней. Не появился даже тогда, когда Питер вернулся домой с пулевым в правом боку — не специально, конечно, просто не всегда хватает ловкости, если по тебе палят сразу из семи пушек.

Всегда было так: Тони видел в нем глупого мальчишку, не способного на разумные вещи, даже если Питер из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать обратное. Сначала он воспринимал это как приятную заботу, но потом все эти постоянные сентенции стали для него хуже любой пощечины. При жизни Тони с трудом доверял ему важные задания; это сейчас все изменилось, потому что из всей команды Питер остался почти один — все остальные после Таноса разбрелись кто куда, восстанавливать свои нервы.

Он правда был _почти_ один на весь город и оказался _почти_  рад, обнаружив за своей спиной Стрэнджа, когда собирался на пары.

— Здравствуй, Питер.

Питер едва не выронил ланчбокс. Они не видились с того самого дня, и теперь он не знал, что говорить и как говорить: вроде как сражались плечом к плечу, но слишком много времени прошло.

— Эм, привет?..

— Заглянул узнать, как у тебя дела, — произнес Стивен. — Ну, знаешь там, учеба, твоя паучья жизнь. Так… как?

— Да вроде все хорошо. Скоро на второй курс. Вечером вылезаю на патрули… — Питер посмотрел на него внимательнее. — Вы ведь не за этим пришли, да?

Стрэндж выдержал паузу, сохраняя невозмутимость.

— Не за этим, ты прав, — наконец неловко поморщился он, и обоим от этого признания стало на удивление комфортно. — Я зашёл просить твоей помощи.

— Круто, — ответил Питер. — С чем помочь?

— О, пустяки — разведать обстановку там, где мое появление только наделает ненужного шума. От тебя потребуется только твоё лицо и, само собой, скорость, чтобы ты успел уйти.

— Отлично, погнали, — Питер с готовностью скинул рюкзак с плеча.

— Не сейчас, — остановил его Стивен. — Для этого нужна особая… фаза. Я приду за тобой, когда будет нужно. Отправляйся на пары, Питер. Удачного дня.

Это хоть как-то всколыхнуло Питера и продержало его в состоянии относительной моральной бодрости до самого вечера.

— Значит, ты правда решил помочь Стрэнджу?

Тони очутился на кровати Питера, когда он уже готовился ко сну, но эффектом неожиданности даже и не пахло — внезапные появления уже давно стали составлять часть вещей обыденных.

Питер поправил под головой подушку.

— Это проблема?

— Нет, — Тони подпер голову ладонью. — Просто это выглядело как согласие на кота в мешке, не находишь?

— Нахожу.

Сейчас Питер колючим не был — они оба давно не злились друг на друга. Была просто одна кровать, один уютный свет и густая блаженная тишина, словно им двоим было о чем помолчать. Определенно было.

— Я сегодня спас кошку, — вдруг выдал Питер. — Она была беременная, кажется. За ней гнались две собаки. И я ее спас.

— Тогда у меня два вопроса, — ответил Тони, честно стараясь «держать лицо» по всем параметрам «чрезвычайно серьезного разговора». — Почему я узнаю о такой важной миссии только сейчас и второе — ты правда не можешь отличить беременную кошку от обычной?

Пол-улыбки Питер спрятал в подушке, не удержав смешка.

— Я был без костюма и без браслета и да — я не умею отличать толстых кошек от беременных. Просто великое упущение с моей стороны! Даже не представляю, как обойдусь без этих знаний в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь будет преследовать цель сделать из меня жаркое.

— Действительно, великое упущение, — подыграл ему Тони с натуральным огорчением. — Питер, я разочарован.

В хохот они скатились ожидаемо, но как-то по-особенному весело; обычно так смеются дети: без серьезной на то причины, просто так, просто дурачась. Хотя и в детстве Питер особо не славился улыбчивостью.

— А если серьезно, почему ты не взял костюм? — когда они отсмеялись, Тони уже смотрел с любопытством. — Быть героем уже не прельщает? Жалеешь?

Питер ответил честно, с постепенно угасающей на губах улыбкой:

— Никогда.

Станет ли нормальный человек жалеть о том, что определило его жизнь? Это вряд ли. Питер не относился к категории нормальных — ни сейчас, будучи Человеком-Пауком, ни в детстве, потеряв родителей, а следом и дядю, но у его жизни была фабула, и она все же (на фоне сплошной черной полосы) иногда имела проблески.

Последний проблеск случился так давно, что трудно было вспомнить. Это как разделить на «до» и «после», и вот то, что «после» составляло все его нынешнее существование. Без цели. Без команды. Без Тони.

Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, хмыкнул.

— Поверить не могу, что тогда решился взять в команду малолетку.

У Питера глаза были слишком застланы усталостью и одиночеством, чтобы следующая его улыбка получилась естественной.

— Когда-то я думал, что это я самый несносный человек на земле, но я чертовски ошибся. Ты взмыливал мне мозги чаще, чем позволяло мое святое терпение.

— Правда? — сквозь светлую горечь проскальзывал интерес, и Питер не понимал, лучше ему было от этого или наоборот паршиво.

— Так для тебя это комплимент, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Ну, хорошо. Как тебе это: пару раз я отменял важные встречи, чтобы убедиться, что это не твоя неугомонная пятая точка засветилась в срочном выпуске экстренных новостей. Если это какой-то вид мазохизма, то должно работать. Работает?

— Мне кажется, вне зависимости от того, называю я тебя «мистер Старк» или «Тони», ты все равно будешь видеть во мне неспособного ни на что серьёзное ребёнка. Так было всегда. Даже на Титане. Ты оставил меня только потому, что не смог отправить домой.

— И до сих пор жалею, что не отправил. Ты умер на моих руках. Я сходил с ума.

Они никогда не разговаривали об этом — просто не успели, а потом как-то забылось. Это те воспоминания, которые не предназначены для громкого рассуждения, они невольно переживаются вновь и вновь в глубокой ночи наедине с собой, как худший кошмар. Но Тони делился с ним, и Питер едва смел дышать.

— Когда ты вернулся, я думал, что мне был подарен второй шанс. Шанс все исправить или, как минимум, больше не повторять прежних ошибок. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, но даже не представлял, что и зачем буду говорить, а потом всем стало не до этого. Хотя знаешь, я почти решился, — Тони ненадолго замолчал, вспоминая. — Засунул свою гордость и эго куда подальше (а ты знаешь, какой это для меня подвиг) и во время того всеобщего отдыха на корабле уже шёл к тебе, а ты, паучок, просто бессовестно спал. Да-да, именно бессовестно спал, а я топтался возле тебя, как идиот. Я не стал будить. Просто смотрел на тебя и думал, что, наверное, впервые так четко и ясно осознавал желание умереть за человека, если это потребуется. Как видишь, нереализованные семейные потенциалы на старости лет становятся компульсивной тягой к жертвенности, — усмехнувшись, Тони рассеянно смотрел сквозь воздух. — Но знаешь, я ни о чем не жалею. Невозможно жалеть о тебе. Я бы ещё пару раз повторил нашу с Роджерсом размолвку, чтобы снова зайти к тебе домой и такого впечатлительного и раздражающе восторгающегося позвать на свою войну, и… Питер, — Тони вдруг остановился. Интонация, с которой он произнёс его имя, была хриплой и нечитаемой. — Я думаю, мне лучше уйти.

Рука Питера, воровато зашевелившаяся под одеялом, дрогнула.

— Нет, — неосознанно, едва отдавая себе отчёт, другой рукой он коснулся предплечья Тони в слепой попытке остановить, но ожидаемо и прискорбно промахнулся. — Пожалуйста, останься. Мне нужно, я… — слезы вскипали в его глазах мгновенно. Он бы пол жизни отдал за одно только настоящее объятие, которых у них было слишком мало, которые они не могли себе позволить из банального страха уязвить себя даже самым мало-мальским чувством привязанности. Сейчас ему нечего было терять: он слышал слова и чувствовал, как хорошо ему и плохо от них; а пальцы развязали тесемку на пижамных штанах раньше, чем он успел бы подумать, что никогда не делал этого, думая о Тони. В _присутствии_ Тони. Он просто желал и горел на пепелище ноющего в груди чувства. Ноющего, быть может, теперь сильнее, чем когда-либо. Питер облизнул пересохшие, пылающие в лихорадке губы. — Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Обо мне. Пожалуйста. Соври, я поверю. Просто… пожалуйста. Что-нибудь.

Он выглядел безумцем сейчас. Тони же выглядел как человек, которого удерживало не несостоявшееся прикосновение рук, а что-то большее, нечто более сильное, чем любой тактильный контакт. Питер не знал: была ли это жалость, чувства которой Тони точно не лишён, был ли это интерес. Но он остался.

Питер вернул другую руку себе на живот, спасительно смотря в потолок, а потом прикрыв глаза.

— Хорошо, я… — проговорил Тони медленно, словно едва ворочал языком. — Если честно, я до сих пор не знаю, как реагировать на многие связанные с тобой… вещи. Но я точно знаю, что ты всегда был мне дорогим человеком.

Питер коротко простонал, запустив руку под резинку своих штанов. Он был твёрдым. Коснувшись члена, он ощутил укол кричащей неловкости и одновременно облегчение, хотя начал твердеть, ещё когда Тони говорил что-то про жертвенность.

— Тогда, на корабле, я правда стоял возле тебя, пока ты спал. Я наблюдал за тобой. У тебя были приоткрытые губы. У тебя всегда приоткрытые губы, когда ты спишь. Иногда я прихожу… Прихожу, — он сделал над собой усилие, — чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Наблюдать из системы не очень… удобно.

Пальцы Питера сжались вокруг ствола в кольцо. Он внимательно слушал этот невинный бред, и не пытайся он сейчас мастурбировать, обязательно обратил бы внимание на то, что Тони Старк испытывает смущение. Тем не менее это был его голос, его воспоминания, восхитительное «амбре» его присутствия.

Питер водил вверх-вниз ладонью, сжимая ее крепче. Он сильно тёк.

Тони смотрел на мерные движения руки под одеялом и не мог смотреть никуда больше. На безумство всегда смотрят такими глазами.

— Ты очень редко улыбаешься, но каждый раз, когда ты это делал, я желал найти тысячи причин и надарить тебе любых безделушек, чтобы видеть твою улыбку.

— Еще, — выдохнул Питер. — Пожалуйста. Что-нибудь.

Ему нужно было больше. Ему было жарко и душно, и одеяло оказалось откинуто уверенной рукой раньше, чем Питер успел бы подумать, что обнажать себя перед Тони он мог только в самых смелых мечтах. Он мысленно молил «подыграй мне», и Тони подыгрывал.

— Когда я делал тебе костюмы, я постоянно представлял, как он будет смотреться на твоей заднице. За такую задницу я готов простить тебе все мои растраченные нервы.

Испачканные смазкой штаны неприятно терлись резинкой о полыхающую жаром кожу. Питер до одури хотел отправить их к одеялу, сбившемуся к ногам, но не мог остановить заданный руке рваный ритм. Он изредка дразняще задевал ногтем влажную розовую головку и заходился невнятными постанываниями. Господи, он чувствовал себя законченным извращенцем и вместе с тем ему было больно-больно-больно слышать все это, чувствовать.

Однажды он спросил Тони, как _он_ чувствует что-либо без тела. Он ответил, что фантомно: сознание имело отличную память на ощущения, но само собой не давало полной их реализации. Питер не знал, что с Тони происходило сейчас — пускай даже фантомно, — но ему казалось, что он чувствовал за двоих.

— Дьявол, Питер, ты ведь понятия не имел, да? Но я говорю все это сейчас, и все это такой бред, и я могу только смотреть, как ты дрочишь себе. Я впервые чувствую себя придурком.

Питер ускорился. Все возбуждение сосредоточилось внизу и искало выхода, и если Питер чуть повернёт ладонь в сторону, да вот так, сильно, крепко, немного прижмёт подушечку пальца к головке, другой рукой слегка поиграется с заветной точкой точно за мошонкой, то его просто выбросит в открытый космос.

— Ты невозможен, — ошалело бормотал Тони. — Ты постоянно такой невыносимо невозможный, и я… Черт возьми, — по старой привычке он провёл по волосам, и Питер в этот момент весь напрягся, как тугая струна. Тони помедлил и выдохнул: — И больше всего на свете я хотел бы обнять тебя сейчас.

Вскрик-стон, который Питер издал, срываясь в оргазм, был не похож на тот звук, какой издают люди, когда им хорошо.

На живот тёплыми каплями брызнула сперма. Она липко текла между ноющими пальцами, и Питер неосознанно отер их о болтающиеся внизу бедер штаны. Наверное, в этот момент он предпочел бы не видеть весь мир: ни единой рефлексии, ни единой мысли, ни единого чувства — даже отголосков оргазма, который был выворачивающим наизнанку своей сухой, мрачной удовлетворенностью.

Увидеть другую часть кровати пустой было ожидаемо. Быть может, это и к лучшему, потому что, готовый продать душу черту лишь за минуту беспрепятственных объятий, сейчас он странно и по-отчаянному самоотреченно желал побыть один. Питер достал из-под подушки когда-то так и не постиранную рубашку Тони и, утопив в ней лицо, загнанно задышал.

Плач затих к трем часам ночи.


	2. должен

Ничто никогда не бывает нормально. Питер прозрел довольно-таки поздно, когда этот его спектральный окрас идеалистического в _и_ дения перестал вешать на жизнь только черные и белые ярлыки. Со временем он понял, что весь мир — сплошная трагикомедия, и даже его личный «театр абсурда» был вполне нормально ненормален, поэтому он достаточно легко смирился с тем, что произошло n-ное количество дней назад, когда он обнажал перед Тони не только свои чувства.

Для них это было «поигрались и хватит». Вполне справедливая и не лишенная логики трактовка: будь Тони человеком, у них остался бы маневр для позорного бегства, но их реальность была другой, такой, что при всем желании они не могли друг от друга никуда деться. Питер привязан к стенам этой базы так же крепко, как сознание Тони, раздробленное на частицы и раскиданное по системе подобием ИскИна. Это можно было бы назвать извращенным типом семейных отношений.

Тони все так же появлялся, как гром среди ясного неба, они все так же шутили, спорили, вспоминали. Общались.

После убойной партии в пин-понг, в которой Дубина, управляемый Тони, побил Питера с огромным счетом, они перебрались в гостиную к включенному телевизору. Тот трещал без умолку на средней громкости, но Питер не слушал, развалившись на диване.

— Ладно, ммм… Что находится за той дверью в мастерской? — он продолжал свой опрос, который был начат из-за жуткой скуки около получаса назад. На самом деле ему было лень даже разговаривать, но любопытство брало свое.

Тони сидел прямо на его ногах. Сквозь ноги, если точнее.

— Там хранятся старые детали для Марков, — ответил он.

— А что такое черное облако? — Питер подкинул вверх мячик от пин-понга и ловко поймал одной рукой.

— Это как жизнь после двойной смерти. Не забивай этим голову. И вообще, Питер, я что, тебе в клоуны записался? Если тебе так скучно, посмотри телевизор. Могу нырнуть в систему и посмотреть расписание Скуби Ду.

Питер слабо лягнул его в бедро, хотя это было совершенно бесполезно.

— Очень смешно.

— Сходи к тетушке или позвони тому своему другу — Нэду, кажется? Только не зови его сюда, иначе мне потребуется срочная перезагрузка от переизбытка его восторженностью.

— Нэд, — протянул Питер задумчиво. — Мы с Нэдом давно не общались. Тем более сейчас он уехал с предками куда-то на Гавайи.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — сказал Тони. — Такими темпами ты растеряешь всех друзей. Они не будут вечно ждать, пока твоя меланхолия не закончится и ты не соизволишь для начала хотя бы оторвать свою задницу от дивана и банально позвонить им.

Видимо, ремарка про Гавайи была пропущена мимо ушей, но Тони, в общем-то, прав. Питер как можно равнодушнее поднялся с дивана и прошел через гостиную.

— Так что, говоришь, за той дверью?

Основная проблема того, что ты живешь в персонально возведённом вакууме — неспособность слышать. Слушать — может быть, слышать — раз через раз. Питер знал, что его нынешний затворнический образ жизни больше подходит для какого-нибудь умудренного горьким опытом старца, но едва разум бил тревогу, как его снова накрывало словно душным мраком, хотя иногда он отчаянно жалел, что не относится к тому типу людей, которые взяли моду выдумывать себе психологические болезни, а к тому типу, при котором наоборот пытаешься убедить окружающих и себя самого, что все хорошо. Его слабенькая подростковая дистимия уже давно превратилась в «заматерелую» такую депрессию. Он предпочитал не думать о том, «а что если бы…». Бессмысленно. Всякие «если» априори бессмысленны, когда одной из его жизненно необходимых констант не было. По крайней мере, не было в том виде.

От нечего делать Питер по уши зарылся в технику в мастерской. Когда он скучал или томился невыносимой тоской, он частенько это делал, как-то не задумываясь, что идёт точно по незавидному алгоритму «взрасти в себе гения-мизантропа».

Тони предпочел не смотреть, как один из его Марков — пускай и не самых удачных — падет жертвой чужого любопытства путём эмпирического эксперимента по вскрытию. Питер вообще никогда не прикасался к его вещам, но покопаться в какой-нибудь модели Железного человека было его мечтой ещё со скамьи начальной школы. Ему не достаточно было голограммной детальной проекции, которую пытался впарить ему Тони, умоляя не трогать святое, но Питер знал, что тот только для вида делает из этого трагедию. Питер бывало шутил, что применит серый код, и тогда Тони не будет иметь влияния ни на Пятницу, ни на базу, ни на самого себя. Тони, конечно, не верил, но шутку эту на дух не переносил.

Стрэндж заглянул к Питеру как всегда вовремя — тот уже от отчаяния хотел посмотреть какой-нибудь сидабский сериальчик.

— У нас мало времени. Через две минуты мы уже должны будем открыть портал и пройти через него.

Питер, находившийся в домашнем, не был готов к сиюминутному отбытию.

— Я думал, вы сами контролируете порталы, нет разве?

— Такие скачки сами диктуют условия, — ответил Стивен. — Не хочу быть занудным, но ты идёшь? Если да, то советую поторопиться.

Питер с готовностью взял рюкзак, который всегда хранил поблизости, но прежде быстро переоделся в ванной во что-то более-менее приличное, и уже через минуту Стрэндж выделывал свои махинации руками. Шагая вместе с ним в портал, он видел какой-то тихий китайский ресторанчик с золотыми иероглифами на бордовых, бархатных накидках диванов.

— Я знаю это место, — сказал он немного погодя, оглядываясь вокруг. — Это ресторан на Пятой авеню. Зачем мы здесь?

— Ты не знаешь это место, — уверенно произнёс Стивен, медленно и как-то разведывательно зашагав вперёд. — Мы даже не в той вселенной. Многое может показаться тебе знакомым.

Паркет, укрытый узорчатым ковром, скрипел под их ногами, где-то на втором этаже лились звуки тихой скрипки.

— В чем моя задача? — Питер благоразумно оставил восторги на потом, да и их процент был слишком мал, как если сравнивать с теми временами, когда Питер с большими восхищёнными глазами охал по каждому поводу.

Стрэндж развернулся к нему.

— Мы ищем одну группировку крайне опасных магов. С тех пор, как на нашей земле они объявлены в розыск — если тебе так проще, — они стали перебегать из вселенной во вселенную. Предположительно я знаю, где они могут находиться, но мне туда путь заказан. Ты нужен, чтобы разведать обстановку, не более. И да, — добавил он, — без костюма.

На каждое его предложение рождалось по несколько вопросов, но Питер только порадовался, что успел переодеться в джинсы и футболку.

— Идет.

Наученный одним из недавних опытов, он старался не относиться к миссии с высоты своего «пустяки». Однако все, без прикрас, было куда проще. Питер взял с собой браслет и наушник, прежде чем Стивен вытолкнул его через портал в Чайнатаун.

Этот Нью-Йорк действительно отличался от того, где он вырос. Не то что бы Питер был ходок в Чайнатаун, но за не несколько походов туда с Нэдом он успел выучить, что это одна из самых неблагополучных частей города, где нередко разгуливают всякие маргиналы и прочие асоциальные элементы. Здесь же он видел совсем другую картину: все вокруг пронизано чистотой и культурой; обшарпанные здания, которые он по слухам знал, как притоны, смотрели на него качественно отделанными стенами; и много-много других приводящих в смешанные чувства деталей.

— Мистер Стрэндж, вы уверены, что он где-то тут? — как можно тише обратился к нему Питер.

— Уверен, — отозвался в наушнике Стивен. — Доктор Стрэндж.

— Некоторые люди не меняются, — саркастично прокомментировал Тони, и Питер порадовался, что Стрэндж не слышит его.

Стараясь как можно непринужденнее идти по загруженным улицам сквозь бешенный трафик народа, он одними только глазами оглядывался по сторонам.

— Я что-то чувствую. Чутьем.

— Это неудивительно. Они излучают серьезную опасность. Ты сразу узнаешь их, а как узнаешь, постарайся проследить до их логова и потом спокойно, не вызывая подозрений, уйти на безопасное расстояние от района.

Со Стрэнджем оказалось легко работать: он был четок и беспристрастен во всем до кончиков волос. Имеющиеся в его арсенале самые разные эмоции — все-таки, прежде всего, он человек, а не маг — и те выражались предельно четко и ясно, с методичной точностью и без полутонов.

Питер сделал все согласно инструкции: незаметно выследил «логово», зацепившись взглядом на мужчину в кимоно, очень похожего на Вонга, и неспеша оставил этот до жути странный и непривычный Чайнатаун цвести и пахнуть у себя за спиной. Наверное, он испытывал нечто похожее на восторг. Почти.

Встретивший его в каком-то закоулке Стрэндж, высунувшийся из портала, кивнул головой. Они оказались в полупустом тихом кафе.

— Что теперь? — Питер в ожидании развел руками.

Стивен уселся на скамейку, вальяжно взмахнув плащом.

— Теперь я съем бургер.

Доносившийся со стола позади запах вредной, но до образования слюны притягательной еды Питер уловил не сразу. Он молча и послушно сел за стол тоже.

— Возьми картошку, если хочешь. Не знаю предпочтения нынешней молодежи, но вроде картошку едят все.

— Да, спасибо, — Питер взял коротенькую палочку и щедро вымазал ее в соусе, замолчав и не зная, о чем говорить. Благо, всегда было дело. — Кто эти парни? Я имею в виду… Почему за ними охотятся?

Жевал Стрэндж так же методично, с толком.

— У них слишком радикальная политика касательно обычных людей, — ответил он, бесшумно проглотив кусок. — Терроризм, по-вашему. Или фашизм. Важно то, что они успели навредить многим людям, и их надо поймать.

— Так говорите, как будто никогда не принадлежали нашему миру, — Питер отчего-то привязался к предпоследним фразам.

— Принадлежал, — сказал Стивен. — И принадлежу. Я просто объясняю слишком в деталях — привычка еще со студенческих лет. Многих это раздражает.

— Не то слово.

Упаковка с шелестом прогнулась под положенным на нее стрэнджевским бургером. Стивен с прищуром смотрел на Питера, вяло поедающего свою картошку.

— Я помню тебя совсем другим. Со времен Титана и после, — уточнил он.

— Я не помню, — парировал Питер моментально, и это действительно выглядело, как парирование, обыкновенно вскипающее в нем тогда, когда кто-то хочет залезть глубже, чем положено. Спустя секунду Питер осознал, что это, должно быть, выглядело грубо, и немного смягчился. — Много времени прошло. Жизнь не стоит на месте.

«А чья-то заканчивается», — добавил он про себя горько и в этот момент окончательно потерял аппетит.

— Не знай я генеалогического древа каждого из Мстителей, то сказал бы, что Старк вырастил себе подобного.

Эта реплика почему-то заставила Питера издать веселый смешок.

— Да уж.

Хотя нет — было совсем невесело. Это веселье было точно как пир во время чумы, при котором не так паршиво идти на дно. Чтобы занять свои руки, Питер взял еще картошину.

— Я так и не сказал, где находится их убежище. Я мало что в этом понимаю, но, кажется у них два входа. Это двухэтажное здание с маленькими синими балконами. Трое исчезли в стене, а другой — с боковой части, но он как будто… залезал туда с трудом, что ли. Словно было узко.

— Это черный вход, — объяснил Стрэндж, вытирая руки салфеткой. — Через него и нужно будет зайти. Ты молодец, Питер.

— Так странно здесь быть, если честно, — поделился он. — И осознавать, что это не твой мир. Что здесь, возможно, ходит твоя копия.

— Ходит, — согласился Стивен. — Эта вселенная практически идентична нашей. В ней есть даже я. Случайно узнал. Это была самая странная и неприятная встреча в моей жизни.

— Здесь правда есть я, Наташа, Халк, Тор и… мистер Старк?

— Да уж, куда мир без Тони Старка? — Стрэндж впервые улыбнулся. — Ни одна вселенная не может без него обойтись.

Ответная улыбка Питера затрещала по швам, когда в груди очень остро и тонко кольнуло, словно ее медленно вспарывали микроскопическим злым лезвием.

— Не знаю, уязвил бы его эго тот факт, что он такой не один, — Стивен пожал плечами и внимательно посмотрел на Питера. — Он ведь сейчас все слышит, да?

Питер опустил взгляд, невесомо проведя пальцами по браслету на руке.

— Нано-технологии, все дела.

Возникшую паузу необходимо было чем-то заполнить. Для Питера она была неловкой. Чем дольше молчания, тем больше его лицо выдавало его с головой, обнажая подчистую все чувства. У него всегда была одно и то же лицо, когда приходилось говорить о Тони, в то время как он хотел говорить _только_ с Тони.

Слава Стрэнджу, что он, возможно, видя Питера насквозь, подчеркнуто тактично не подавал виду.

— Пора, — сказал он, вставая. — Уже вечер — в это время они проводят обряд, и они слабы. Нужно подкрасться к ним именно в этот момент.

Питер встал следом, подцепив рюкзак с костюмом.

— Каков план?

— Я отправляю тебя домой и иду завершать начатое.

— Что? — Питер не помнил, когда в последний раз так прытко реагировал на отказ в миссиях. — Вы привели меня в эту вселенную, ввели в курс дела, чтобы я просто устроил себе прогулку по Чайнатауну и потом отправился домой?

Стивен даже не шелохнулся.

— Ты не просто погулял по Чайнатауну. Ты мне помог. Но в общем и целом да — ты прав. Дальше я справлюсь сам.

— Вам не кажется это нечестным? — спросил Питер осторожно, будто на пробу, хотя на честный ответ в общем-то не надеялся.

 — Мне кажется это благоразумным.

— Очень благоразумно лезть одному на шестерых. Вы даже без Вонга.

— Магический вид битвы сильно отличается от вашего. Не спорю, ты бы пригодился, но рисковать ходом битвы из-за тебя не стану.

— Отлично, — сказал Питер. — Открывайте.

Стивен с хмурым недоумением свел брови к переносице.

— Что?

— Портал открывайте. Раз я больше не нужен.

На самом деле это уже пройденная история: Питера сто раз ставили на скамью запасных, а как случись что — просили помощи.

Стрэндж почти никогда ни в чем не медлил, а теперь даже рук не занес. Питер выжидал целых пять секунд.

— Вообще-то, — медленно проговорил Стрэндж, — пожалуй, ты действительно нужен.

Когда-то эту питеровскую черту называли излишним геройством, максималистской самонадеянностью, а иные, особо авторитетные личности называли и так, и так, но любимой характеристикой было лаконичное «идиотизм». Когда-то все это — может быть, но сейчас его упертость диктовалась банальным нежеланием со скуки повеситься дома на собственной паутине. Было еще что-то совершенно бредовое, что билось в голове неоформленной мыслью.

В итоге они справились. Не на сто процентов, но все. Одному из шестерых удалось сбежать с каким-то опасным артефактом в руках, но возможность попасть обратно в их вселенную исчислялась считанными секундами — в противном случае они бы попали домой едва ли не через месяц, когда бы «брешь» снова появилась.

Питер как обычно вернулся на базу, как обычно небрежно скинул рюкзак на пол, как обычно хлебнул апельсинового сока из горлышка упаковки, поленившись приготовить себе хоть что-то, даже какой-нибудь банальный «студенческий» вариант из лапши быстрого приготовления и томатного соуса. Но он вернулся как будто… другим? Понятное дело, все эти межпространственные скачки немного утомили его физически, но дело было не в этом. Наверное. Что-то скреблось в Питере, то самое неосознанное и пока что несмелое, и это было что-то очень волнительное. По-хорошему волнительное, скорее всего.

— Ты тогда почти слова не сказал. Просто поразительно, — обратился он к Тони, следящему за его показателями в тренировочном зале. Питер совершал серию стандартных приемов с грушей.

— Я говорю. Говорю, что тебе бы в скорости поднажать. Или не заниматься тогда, когда нет никакого желания. Честное слово, Питер, старушки из пансионата дрались бы с б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом.

— Бред, — отмахнулся Питер. — Давай Марка. Я уже разогрелся.

Тони послушно пропал, и через несколько секунд в зал влетел Марк.

— Надеюсь, ты правда готов, потому что моей детке нужно размяться после долгого стояния за витриной, — Тони подлетел к нему ближе. — Давай, наступай.

Раньше бы Питер ответил «серьезно, мистер Старк?» и саркастично изогнул бровь. Раньше он и дрался бы, может, менее опытно, но не так бездумно, забыв о таких полезных вещах, как расчет и тактика.

Тони остановил его уже на второй минуте, уперев железную перчатку в голову.

— Воу, Питер, если ты хочешь просто выпустить пар, то это не ко мне, а вон к той груше. А меня избавь.

— Ладно, извини. Извини, — порадовавшись, что не надел маску, Питер вытер лоб о предплечье, и подумал, что и правда выдохся из-за серии беспорядочных движений лишь-бы-ударить.

— Это путешествие со Стрэнджем на тебя так повлияло? Не люблю говорить банальности, но ты задумчивый и злой.

Питер вскрыл бутылку воды.

— Я всегда такой.

— И несмотря на это, — продолжил Тони, не слушая его, — ты выторговал себе повторный билет своими «доктор Стрэндж, пожалуйста, я не прощу себе, если не доведу дело до конца».

Голос Тони из-за маски звучал комично. Питер почти улыбнулся.

— Я правда не прощу себе, если не буду участвовать в этом до конца. Кредо, помнишь?

Однажды Тони сказал, что проявления этого его «кредо» у него уже в печенках сидят. Кто такой Питер, чтобы не поверить Тони Старку? Кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы мешать мальчишеской самоотверженности, дышащей простым пониманием жизни «если способен — помоги» и бескорыстием? Да для Питера половину счастья составляло стать членом Мстителей! Тони без обиняков пару раз спрашивал, куда все это делось, а Питер саркастично отвечал, что умерло, и только про себя добавлял, уставясь в носки своих кроссовок: «вместе с тобой».

Питер ждал визита или звонка Стрэнджа, как манны небесной. Он не знал, почему, он не знал, зачем, он мог лишь только догадываться, а потом сразу же гнать эти мысли прочь. Если бы его спросили, пускай и шутя, не влюбился ли он в Стрэнджа часом, он бы заорал во всю глотку, что да, да — влюбился, лишь бы отвадить любопытных от того, что на самом деле творилось в его голове.

С Нэдом он все-таки свиделся — отчасти от того, что Тони уже в открытую стал косо смотреть на его прогрессирующую мизантропию. Питер продержался три часа. Три часа, проведенные в разговорах и за собиранием безделушек покруче, чем та же самая «звезда смерти», но между ними стояла такая ощутимая пропасть, что Питер отказался от ночевки и ушел. Они с Нэдом учились в одном универе и обязательно еще встретятся спустя лето, так что если на совести Питера и были пятнышки, то совсем маленькие.

В последнее время он не носил с собой ни браслета, ни костюма без надобности. Он словно боялся, что Тони залезет в его мысли и _увидит_. День-X приближался, и Питер был все беспокойней и беспокойней. Он как будто балансировал на краю, и внутренние бесы подталкивали его к тому — неправильному. Он искал подсказки, что ему делать, в каждой окружающей детали, и это было мучительно.

В мастерской один из столов был занят чем-то очень важным, находящимся в стадии теперь уже вечной разработки. Если менее прозаично — прервавшейся разработки. Это был один из костюмов Тони, который он решил, тряхнув стариной, сделать безо всяких нано-технологий. Просто старый-добрый незатейливый (по своим меркам) Марк.

Ночью Питеру не спалось и он спустился вниз. Он ничего не делал с этим костюмом: не убирал, не передвигал и — не дай Бог — не конструировал его. Только часто отводил от него взгляд, когда приходилось возиться в мастерской. Вблизи на золотисто-красной груди был заметен слой пыли. Это соцветие было с ним с самого детства, когда он, маленький и впечатлительный, не пропускал ни один выпуск новостей про Железного человека, не упускал ни одной газеты и ни одного журнала. _Тони_ был с ним с самого детства, его образ на фоне всех остальных возникал в памяти прежде всего; Питер не так хорошо помнил лица родителей, как момент, когда впервые увидел Тони по телевизору.

Питер провел вниз по железной руке и совершенно меланхолично переплел с ней пальцы, соединяя ладонь с репульсором.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы у тебя была возможность вернуться? — не оборачиваясь, он обратился к Тони, который возник в тени угла.

В отражении гладкого стола отчетливо читался его сощуренный взгляд «почему ты спрашиваешь?», но тем не менее он ответил.

— Я бы жил.

Соприкосновение пальцев Питера и металла зашептало пунктирным шелестом. Мелодичный скрип.

— Питер.

Опять. Это как дежавю, только с привкусом уже изученной вдоль и поперёк горечи, потому что Тони никогда не произносил это просто так.

— Обещай мне, что всегда будешь сильным, каким я тебя помнил раньше.

Когда нравоучения и лекции признаны бесполезными, только и остаются такие усталые просьбы. Все эти «межстрочные» посылы Питер уже давно выучил.

Он измученно улыбнулся.

— Обещаю.

За сутки это обещание нарушилось не единожды. Особенно у Мэй, когда несколько дней спустя он пришел к ней, весь истерзанный собственными мыслями и вопросом «быть или не быть?», и положил голову на ее колени.

Мэй не спрашивала, что случилось (к тому же как раз таки еще ничего не случилось, но случится, если Питер будет немного смелее), и гладила его по голове, пока на кухне в духовке запекался апельсиновый пирог.

— Ты говорила мне, что за счастье надо бороться до самого конца, — он смотрел на стены с пляшущими отсветами огня от камина. — Всегда?

— Конечно, всегда, — ответила Мэй. — За счастье нужно бороться всегда.

В каком-то смысле это стало для Питера побудительным толчком, чтобы сделать шаг в тот самый обрыв. Он не знал, что именно будет делать, когда _придет время_ , но у него был звонок от Стрэнджа и тупая ноющая боль в груди.

На базе он уложил в рюкзак костюм собственного изготовления, который он обычно надевал, когда хотел передохнуть от звенящих в ухе Карен и Тони, решительно отмел всякую мысль о браслете, который уже четвертый день валялся на тумбочке в спальне, и направился к выходу.

— Питер, что бы ты ни задумал — не надо.

Он резко остановился. Он словно ощущал натянутую между ними нить, еще шаг — и порвётся.

Питер обернулся.

— Прости.

До двери оставалось пара шагов. Питер преодолел их стремительно, успев коснуться ручки и нутром чувствуя на себе строгий взгляд.

— Пятница, блок всех дверей и окон.

— Пятница, серый код.

Нить оборвалась по мановению одной фразы. Когда Питер обернулся, он встретился с ошалело смотрящими глазами, прежде чем Тони моргнул и стал призрачно пропадать миражом.

Питер открыл дверь.


	3. будешь

Осторожность до скрежета зубов и ожидание до хруста сведенных судорогой пальцев. Питер не думал, что так сложно продолжать быть обыкновенным собой, когда от одной только закравшейся в сознание перспективы уже мутило в глазах, сердце билось чаще и все нутро стискивалось, стиралось в крошево, а потом возрождалось. Мысль несла вперед на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Питер, вопреки всем стремлениям, переживал этот день со скоростью черепашьей. С большими и пречестными глазами выпрашивая у Стрэнджа разрешение прогуляться, он устраивал себе рискованный экскурс в мир «бойся своих желаний», но ещё больше — горячечных намерений, потому что с самого начала Питер знал, куда он пойдет. Куда пойдёт — определенно, что именно будет делать — неизвестно.

Несколько раз за день он открещивался от затеи, но все словно само шло ему в руки.

— У меня нет времени ждать, пока ты удовлетворишь своё любопытство, поэтому если не успеешь воспользоваться, сможешь вернуться только через месяц-другой.

Стивен кинул ему в руки какой-то амулет. Он кинул амулет, не зная, что на самом деле передал ему лишние весомые граммы, которыми чёртик на питеровом плече благополучно подпитывался, набираясь сил. Это как два слагаемых, и вторым был тот факт, что беглеца они поймали слишком быстро.

Была в Питере одна черта — он поразительно быстро мог свести с ума кого угодно (при желании). Вывести из себя, пошатнуть из равновесия, выбесить, в конце концов. Воротник плаща Стрэнджа нетерпеливо шевельнулся в знак того, что и правда стоит отпустить Питера пошататься где-нибудь _подальше от них_ , желательно в другую вселенную.

Когда Стивен скрылся в портале, Питер получил то, чего хотел. Когда-то, в подростковом возрасте, он стремился к свободе во всех смыслах. Вот она — теперь пригрелась в его руках, ждала велений его воли, но ему потребовалось полчаса, чтобы хотя бы зайти в ближайшее кафе, воспользоваться бесплатным интернетом и пробить _адрес_. У него тряслись руки, его лицо пылало кипяточным жаром. Только от того, что он всего-навсего хотел _просто посмотреть_. Лишь глазком, через окно или на балконе. На живого и настоящего, без какой-либо молекулярно-сетевой разбалансировки.

Глаза Питера были на мокром месте, когда он подошёл к башне. Она была совсем другой — мертвой, с кое-где выбитыми стёклами. То, что это была не база, уже заставило подумать о большой разнице между вселенными, и Питер шёл туда, как на кота в мешке, но тем не менее шёл, поедая себя жалостью к самому себе и зная, что, возможно, все это неправильно. Но необходимо так сильно, что глаза разъедало от соли.

Тони никогда его не простит за эту слабость. Чего уж там, он никогда не простит его за один только самовольно отданный Пятнице приказ. Разве Питеру есть что терять? Разве он не заслужил одного маленького потакания невинной слабости? Просто взглянуть, если повезет — даже коснуться, но скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем каким-то образом подарит ему такой шанс.

Питер не знал, как относиться к тому факту, что оставшийся на нем после стычки костюм даже не понадобился. Система безопасности башни была на нуле, и речь о какой бы то ни было конспирации казалась смехотворной. Смехотворным было все то, что делал Питер, потерявшийся в своём непризнанном безумии настолько, что собирался мучить себя бессмысленным визитом, кажется, до упоения.

Он вошёл через слабенькую ограду, толкнул рукой незапертую дверь. Тихо-тихо. Мертво-мертво. Как будто здесь прошлись всадники Апокалипсиса. Питера пугала не угрюмость знакомых стен, а собственное убийственное волнение, вцепившееся ему в глотку.

На жилом этаже он не чувствовал ничьего присутствия, хотя отчаянно хотелось, потому что ощути он, почувствуй — кинулся бы с объятиями, прямо так, не снимая маски. И пускай он напугает его и, возможно, вызовет вопрос «ты кто вообще такой?», но это будет он. Хоть какой-то. Живой.

Слезы вскипали в глазах сентиментально преждевременно. Ох, Тони назвал бы его девчонкой. Тони надавал бы ему подзатыльников и выпроводил бы отсюда, оттянув за ухо.

Углубившись в коридор и свернув, он не признал мастерскую: ни Марков, ни деталей от Марков, ни даже каких-нибудь экспериментальных штуковин. Просто темное помещение с любым хламом, кроме научно-изобретательского. Ледяная скользкая змея проползла вдоль позвоночника, когда Питер увидел фигуру. Он замер, пытаясь вглядеться в черную и, судя по всему, грязную худи с порванным капюшоном, темные короткие волосы, лежащую на столе перевязанную тряпкой руку на ладони и все вот это тело, спящее за столом в обнимку с бутылкой виски.

Бесшумно подойдя ближе, Питер задышал чаще. Ещё шаг. Ещё два. И шажок.

Обросшее щетиной лицо было бледным. Питер снял маску, чтобы вглядеться получше. Это был самый настоящий Тони — ещё больше не его, чем он мог себе представить. Его Тони, как минимум, не мог позволить себе такое дешевое пойло.

Этот Тони был мертвецки пьян. Он тихонько дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы, раздувая лужицу слюны под щекой.

Питер зажал рот ладонью, топя в ней сдавленный всхлип. Какой же он идиот. По-хорошему, ему вообще не стоило сюда приходить во избежание разочарований. Но раз он здесь, не будет ли он ещё большим идиотом, если не прикоснется, если не разбудит, не поговорит? Да хоть о чем-нибудь. Но ему не казалось, что этот Тони Старк вообще способен говорить о чем-нибудь сейчас. И не только сейчас.

С горькой разочарованной полуулыбкой Питер протянул руку и коснулся ежика немытых волос. Он ошибся. Ошибся.

А морщинки у него такие же. Дерзко намекающие об опыте ~~прожжённых~~ прожитых лет и горько шепчущие о бесконечных причинах нужды периодически прикладываться к бутылке.

Питер мог бы долго стоять и рыдать над ним, мог бы со злобой пихнуть его в плечо и спросить «что с тобой не так, чувак?», мог бы много чего, но вся эта смесь из боли, бессильного гнева и отвращения была направлена на самого себя, потому что Тони, к какой бы вселенной не принадлежал, всегда будет ярмом на его шее, и удавиться от него Питер посчитал бы благодатью.

Он невесомо провёл по его колючей щеке, понимая, что не может просто так уйти. Ему хотелось упасть рядом, обнять его колени, как маленький ребенок, и долго жалеть себя. Потому что этот Тони такой настояще-ненастоящий. Потому что он мог бы пойти к родителям, а пришёл сюда, и он самый отвратительный сын на свете. Потому что все его попытки сделать что-либо — это как долбиться в закрытую дверь из вибраниума. Питер подумал, что нет ничего страшнее осознания того, что всю жизнь зря себя обессиливаешь, зря бьешься в эту дверь, но кулаки уже в крови, и это то, с чем ты остался. Он подумал об этом и не знал, что вслед за этим по иронии произойдет что-то пострашнее.

В воздухе на мгновенье вспыхнула искра. Она пропала молниеносно, как и появилась. Питер едва успел сообразить, что это, когда искра снова изобразила барахлящий полукруг. Он не хотел думать о том, кто это мог быть, но учитывая трудности проникновения, все было ясно.

Полукруг повторился снова, и у Питера отключилась голова: от страха, от безумия, от Тони рядом. В панической спешке он достал амулет, открыл портал и шагнул в него.

Действия на опережение плохи тем, что думать начинаешь уже только после того, как все случилось. И Питер подумал. Подумал, что этот короткий шаг домой был буквально тяжелым, и наконец ощутил, что ткань чёрной худи была приятной на ощупь, как бархатные листочки мелисы.

Тяжелой грудой Тони сполз с его плеча.

Питеру не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, что портал закрылся. Он смотрел на Тони Старка, которого, кажется, только что выкрал из другой вселенной. Который был самой наихудшей версией самого себя.

Питер хотел убиться головой об стену. Ещё лучше — убиваться долго и со вкусом. Очередное разочарование самим собой. Разочарование этим чертовым и таким необходимым Тони, которого Питер безотчетно заграбастал себе, как ребенок какую-то конфету — «не отдам».

Он все ещё пребывал в диком мандраже, горячке. Ставить, так всё — правильно? По крупному. Чтобы потом не прибегать к мирской мудрости «не сделаешь — потом будешь жалеть, что не попытался».

Разум Питера заполонило покрепче, чем от какого-нибудь дурмана.

— Дубина, помоги отнести его в мастерскую.

Руки у Питера дрожали, но тот самый недоделанный костюм Тони стремительно полетел на пол, сметённый как ненужное барахло.

Питер старался сосредоточиться на деле, хотя порядок действий был не продуман.

— Пятница, где панель программного обеспечения базы?

— За третьей дверью от вас, мистер Паркер.

Питер с сомнением посмотрел на спящее на столе невменяемое тело, но тут же взял себя в руки. Его бросало в дрожь при мысли, что Тони — его Тони — бесился где-то там в системе, наблюдая за его действиями. Он унимал эту дрожь, стоило только подумать о том, что цель оправдывает средства, что не может быть постоянно плохо и что вот он его шанс повлиять на что-то, а такой шанс даётся только один раз.

Питер ввел стандартный пароль, и стальная автоматическая дверь окрылась. Нужная флэшка была чёрной и размером со смартфон.

— Не советую вам совершать какие-либо действия с панелью программного обеспечения, если у вас нет для этого необходимых знаний, — докучливо оповестила Пятница.

Питер вытащил флэшку из разъема.

— Если вам нужны провода для связи с мозговыми импульсами, то они находятся под столом в коробке из-под пиццы, сэр, — услужливо подсказала ИскИн. — Но я все же не советую вам этого делать.

— Каковы риски провала? — Питер провёл рукой по волосам.

— Риск один процент. Это нано-технология, сэр. Она идеальна.

Решительно Питер вставил флэшку в узловой передатчик между проводками, и один из них протянул к панели.

Тело на столе словно не подавало никаких признаков жизни. Так даже легче. Ведь это как в детстве, когда играешь с друзьями в доктора и воображение делает умирающего из любого лежащего с закрытыми глазами человека. Что нужно делать с умирающими? Срочно лечить. Закрепляя на голове Тони проводки с присосками, Питер просто представил, притворился.

И выдохнул.

— Пятница, выгружай.

Над узлом возникла голограммная строка с обозначением одного процента загрузки. Питер задержал дыхание.

С каждым медленно нарастающим процентом он внимательнее вглядывался в лицо Тони и словно уже пытался подметить, что перед ним в спокойном сне лежит его Тони, его мистер Старк. Когда у него на лице импульсно дрогнул мускул, Питер до боли впился себе ногтями в ладони.

— Знал, что нельзя оставлять тебя там одного, — раздался низкий голос. — Но все равно оставил. Питер, одумайся, пока не поздно.

Питер поднял взгляд. Стрэндж пребывал в том состоянии, которое где-то между вежливой сдержанностью и твёрдой настойчивостью.

— Лучше не мешайте мне. Процесс нельзя останавливать.

— Питер, давай поговорим, — подняв ладони вверх, Стивен стал медленно подходить к нему.

Чутьё било тревогу, особенно от мысли незащищенного на столе узла с флэшкой Питера бросало в паническую дрожь. Он не задумываясь загородил собой предмет.

— Ты не знаешь, что ты делаешь.

— Я знаю, что делаю это ради него, — голос Питера осип. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу драться с вами.

— У меня нет времени даже разговаривать с тобой сейчас, поэтому давай решим все мирно.

Питера начинало лихо протряхивать.

— Тут нечего решать. Его мозг умрет, если прервать процесс. Если вы собираетесь обернуть время вспять, я буду делать то же самое снова и снова, снова и снова, и я никогда не прекращу.

— Ты не в себе, — Стрэндж подошёл почти вплотную, и их разделяла только вытянутая рука Питера.

— Просто посмотрите на него, — едва не выплюнул он. — Мир несправедливая куча дерьма, если этот Тони заслуживает право на жизнь, а мистер Старк нет.

— Мир несправедливая куча дерьма, — без обиняков повторил Стрэндж. — Есть вещи, которые даже ты должен понимать.

— Вы уже ничего не добьетесь сейчас. Слишком поздно.

Кажется, он правда сказал это с неким сожалением. Он все еще рьяно загораживал собой флэшку и Тони и не мог заставить себя отойти от них, даже когда Стивен, очевидно, признав поражение, шагнул назад в открытый портал.

Он покачал головой:

— Питер.

Питер еще долго пялился в одну точку, когда Стивен исчез. Его сознание напоминало сплошной хаос, в котором сотни и тысячи мыслей и ни за одну нельзя ухватиться. Он никогда не хотел вступать в какие-либо перепалки со Стрэнджем — наоборот, он всегда считал его в некоторых моментах достойным подражания и по первости даже испытывал давно позабытый им детский восторг, сражаясь с ним бок о бок на Титане. Сейчас же в нем включался оборонительный рефлекс буквально ко всему, словно он зверь, защищающий свое гнездо, и он едва ли понимал, что вообще происходит.

Когда он попытался отдать себе отчет, действительность влилась в его сознание набатом ударивших по нему звуков и лавиной инстинктивных ощущений. Волоски на коже вздыбились, и Питер резко обернулся.

Это было как в первый раз. В первый раз, когда Питер впервые увидел Тони вживую, тот был в дорогом чёрном костюме, вероятно, от Armani и намеренно небрежной прической из-под руки высококлассного парикмахера. Тогда Питер смотрел восхищенными цепкими глазами, как он вещает с трибуны, и не упускал взглядом ни единой детали. Не упускал и сейчас.

Тони ошарашено осматривал свои руки, стоя на полу. Сейчас на нем были просто та грязная худи и темно-серые домашние штаны, но Питер смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами до их остекленения.

Тони поднял на него полубезумный взгляд.

— Что ты наделал? — он хрипел, словно только приноравливался к голосовым связкам, но эта явная нота стали была слишком настоящей, чтобы не верить происходящему.

В ноги Питера по жилкам втекла вязкая оторопь, не позволяя даже шелохнуться. Он мог бы назвать сотни доказательств того, что перед ним стоит его Тони, но важнее был лишь сам факт, и Питер просто потерял себя в этом.

— Питер, я же говорил тебе… — угрожающе, так, как мог только он, начал Тони. Любые его эмоции на фоне всеобщего шока заведомо относились к мимолетному пустяку. И Питер сорвался. Сорвался самозабвенно и внезапно, как будто шагнул с троса в обрыв: преодолевая остаточную немощь в ногах и метры загустевшего от напряжения воздуха, он кинулся на Тони. Неописуемый задыхающийся вопль-рёв утонул в перекрученном капюшоне, и Питеру показалось, что он не чувствует себя, потому что врезался в Тони так сильно, что вышибло дух.

— Питер… — тело сурово напряглось под его руками. Питер только крепче прижал его к себе. Ладони на лопатки, голову к груди. Он ревел сдавленно, мощно, на надрыве, за который ему потом будет очень стыдно. Его открытый в этом приступе рот, должно быть, уже наглотался всякой дряни с худи наподобие кошачьих или собачьих волос, а заставить взять себя в руки — нечто из ряда вон сейчас.

— Обними же меня, — он утёр мокрое лицо о мягкую ткань, ворчливо-побуждающе прижимаясь ещё ближе, как наглый ребенок. Питер не понимал, откуда у него вообще силы говорить, когда все его нутро окончательно превратилось в сплошной вопящий нарыв.

Руки осторожно опустились на его спину. Питер чувствовал напряжение его тела, но самое главное — _чувствовал_. Он жался-жался-жался к Тони, словно воспитанную самим собой гордость можно вот так легко вышвырнуть за шкирку; жался к его крепкой груди, с которой вот таких столкновений у них было слишком мало. Грудь дышащая, настоящая, твёрдая и, кажется, без реактора, но плевать.

Питер беззастенчиво заливался слезами. Он эгоистично не оставлял Тони выбора, кроме как стоять так и терпеливо слушать все его сентиментальные стенания, но Тони расслабился, и Питер перестал дышать, когда сухая мужская ладонь легла на его затылок, а над ухом раздалось:

— Ну, тише-тише.

Несмотря на довольно дипломатичную, учитывая ситуацию, реплику, Питер не мог заставить себя успокоиться.

— Питер, — его попытались вежливо и достаточно мягко отстранить от себя. Тони повторил жестче: — Питер, посмотри на меня.

Красные раздраженные глаза поднялись наверх. Лицо Тони перед ним казалось сосредоточием всей мирской серьезности и вместе с тем выражением всего того недоумения, на которое Тони вообще был способен. Непослушными руками он взял Питера за плечи.

— Ты. Понимаешь. Что. Сделал? — чеканя каждое слово, он, видимо, пытался воззвать к его воспаленному разуму, из-за временной дезориентации не дотягивая до внушительной убедительности совсем немного — всего лишь до какой-то подлинной холодной стали в интонации и крепкой хватки. — Я хочу, чтобы прямо сейчас ты отдал себе отчет, слышишь?

Питер смотрел на него в упор, сжимая и кусая дрожащие губы. Его подбородок дрожал так же сильно. О да — он отдавал себе отчет. Отдавал отчет в том, что проведенные в уничтожающем раздрае месяцы обернулись прямо здесь и прямо сейчас возможностью чувствовать настоящего Тони каждой физической и ментальной клеточкой тела. Эта была возможность напрягаться от счастливых слез до кровавого пота и до нещадно убиенных нервов.

Они пялились друг на друга, как умалишенные — все еще не привыкшие и сбитые с толку.

— Господи, Паркер, я же говорил тебе… — начал Тони, но запнулся, осекся и в следующую секунду уже послал все сентенции к черту, сгребая не дышащего Питера в объятия. Питера как будто разбили о пол и собрали снова. За последние несколько минут он переживал это столько раз, что он бы в шутку мог назвать себя самым стрессоустойчивым человеком на земле. Он прижимался к Тони, желая прилипнуть к нему, повиснуть мартышкой, но главное — не отпускать. Колючий подбородок Тони щекотал его лоб. — Господи, я жив. Я жив.

От обилия собственных слез у Питера чесалась кожа лица. Он попытался успокоиться, стабилизировать дыхание, но от осознания происходящего губы снова разъезжались в этом рыдалистом напряжении. Он не верил не меньше, чем Тони. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-всхлип-выдох, вдох-выдох.

— Откуда так отвратительно несет?

Питер почувствовал, как Тони скривился, и счастливо улыбнулся сквозь преющий, накаленный от горечи воздух.

— От тебя.

Все это так легко теперь. Это не должно быть легко, но Питер до ошаления чувствовал эту легкость и разрешал себя упиться ею.

Они отстранились друга от друга.

— Пожалуйста, ничего не говори, — Питер обратил к нему свой умоляющий взгляд. — Ничего, н-н…

В непроизвольном протесте брови Тони нахмурились. Нужно быть до идиотизма беспечным, чтобы промолчать. Или до измора растерянным.

— Я не… — рука Тони все еще лежала на его плече, а сам он с непривычки весь обратился в осязание. — Не сейчас. Мне… Я очень странно себя чувствую.

Заторможенно закончив фразу, Тони нехорошо пошатнулся, и Питер успел податься к нему, поддерживая.

— Пятница, в чем дело?

— Акклиматизация, мистер Паркер, — лаконично ответила она. — Мистер Старк пытается справиться со стрессом.

— Я отведу тебя в твою комнату, — сказал Питер, посерьезнев и сосредоточившись. Это помогло отвлечься от всех этих слез.

Ослабевший Тони послушно переставлял ногами, оперевшись о плечо Питера. Он посмотрел куда-то наверх.

— Предательница.

Питер очень хотел сделать вид, что не понимает причины такого обращения к Пятнице, но он понимал. Ведь Тони обещал, что _не сейчас_ , и Питер очень на это надеялся.

Они преодолели коридор за две минуты. В спальне, придерживаемый руками, Тони рухнул на кровать с несчастным стоном. Вероятно, помимо общего неважного самочувствия, организм все еще претерпевал влияние алкоголя.

Питер убедился, что Тони удобно улегся на подушку.

— Я буду рядом, если что-то понадобится, хорошо? — не контролируя действия своих рук, Питер озабочено провел кончиками пальцев по влажному лбу.

Отяжелевшие веки Тони закрывались сами собой.

— Рядом… да, ладно.

Его дыхание выровнялось через несколько минут.

Питер понял, что не заходил в эту комнату уже целую вечность, и теперь не знал, куда себя деть. Немного подумав, он подкатил к кровати стул, стоявший у стены, и сел на него, бесшумно задышав.

Отдых ему требовался не меньше. Он смотрел на Тони и, прежде чем вместе с ним провалиться в сон, ускользающим сознанием зачем-то отметил, что теперь постельное белье точно придётся стирать.

Ему снились полеты. Между домами и шпилями высоток, над бесконечными нью-йоркскими дорогами, в угарном тумане города. Он летал без паутины, не в привычном ему понимании полёта, а просто плыл по воздуху, пока как в замедленном действии не встретился щекой с серым гранитом какого-то здания. Сон был ярким и цветным, и Питер проснулся с ощущением вполне состоявшегося отдыха, правда спина и шея жутко затекли.

За окном еще не стемнело, только чуть-чуть наплыли облака. В голову ударили воспоминания: из-за сна сложно было сказать, какой давности, но кровать рядом оказалась пуста. Развитым чутьем он ощущал присутствие Тони в доме и все еще не мог поверить, а робко открывшийся трезвый взгляд на вещи заставил его вздрогнуть. На лестнице Питер замер, услышав голоса на кухне и притаившись за стеной. Он весь обратился в слух.

—…не заметно сразу. Но это есть, Тони, и это будет только прогрессировать.

Питер неприятно нахмурился, услышав Стрэнджа.

— Он хороший парень, — голос Тони. — Он просто запутался.

— Он неадекватен, — твердо продолжил Стивен. — Неуправляем как минимум. Лучше признать это сейчас и начать что-то делать. Как бы странно это не звучало, но Питеру нужен обычный психотерапевт. Я могу дать номер одного хорошего специалиста…

— Он не согласится, ясно? Это же Питер. Я знаю его. Я пытался с ним разговаривать, убедить его не зацикливаться, но он никогда никого не слушает.

— И теперь мы имеем то, что имеем. Как тебе это, Старк? Это был поступок не невинного запутавшегося ягненка, он давно не ребенок.

Раздался звук хлопка, очень похожий на удар ладони по столу.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Настроить его моральный компас?

— Если это потребуется.

Тони усмехнулся и замолчал.

— Не вини себя, Тони. Никто не мог знать.

— Да уж.

— Я впервые ухожу, не зная, что делать, в противном случае под вопросом окажется уже мой моральный компас, — было слышно, как его плащ с характерным плотным звуком всколыхнулся. — Но я рад видеть тебя вне системы.

Следующие несколько минут была тишина. С замиранием сердца Питер вслушивался в неё, пока не понял, что Стрэндж ушёл, и не вышел из «укрытия» с нервным клокощучим возбуждением в самой груди.

Тони стоял, опершись на барную стойку и склонившись над ней с янтарно бликующим стаканом в руке. На нем были уже чистые чёрная футболка и темно-серые свободные штаны. На левой щеке багровела маленькая свежая царапина от бритвы.

Когда Тони посмотрел на него, Питер пожелал умереть. Этот взгляд не выражал ничего даже отдалённо похожего на банальное рад-тебя-видеть. Питер, признаться, этого и не ожидал, но больше всего он не ожидал, что на него будут смотреть никак.

Тони перевёл взгляд обратно на виски.

Вот и все. У Питера словно скрутились все внутренности от гнетущего молчания, будто они как не родные, будто равнодушные и чужие. Он неловко сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону стола, намереваясь произнести хоть что-то, но Тони, видимо, резко решил нарушить негласный обет молчания.

— Знаешь, в чем проблема, паучок? — строго вытянутый палец нацелился в сторону Питера. — Все то, что вкладывалось в тебя все эти годы, было растрачено самым бездарным образом. Впустую.

Питер вздрогнул от того, как безапелляционно это прозвучало.

— Полнейшее игнорирование авторитетов, напрочь отсутствующее чувство самосохранения, тотальный слепой эгоизм, и я уже не говорю о том, что все это помножено просто на клинический критинизм. Слушай меня, когда я говорю, — твёрдый звенящий голос магнитом вернул обратно взгляд Питера с пола. — Слушай, потому что это лишь малая часть того, что мне на самом деле хочется сказать.

Питер съежился и вовремя подавил в себе желание автоматического протеста, послушно вперив глаза перед собой.

— Тебе может показаться, что ты сделал это ради меня, но нет — ты сделал это ради себя. Только ради себя. Но даже не это важно, — Тони отставил стакан и подошёл к Питеру, чтобы прочеканить прямо лицо в лицо: — Важно положение, в которое ты всех нас поставил. Из-за одной. Только. Мелкой. Прихоти! Ты думаешь, мне жить не хотелось? Хотелось. Но если бы _мне дали право выбора_ , я предпочёл бы не возвращаться, зная, что эта сомнительная акция — плод твоего воспалённого мозга, полностью противоречащий кодексу гребаных супергероев. Стрэндж думает, что я рехнулся, защищая тебя, и знаешь, у меня нет повода не верить ему. Больше нет.

Воспаленные за сегодняшний день глаза снова защипали. Питер стоически не отводил взгляд и ощущал при этом, словно добровольно подставлялся пощечине. Тони был не на шутку зол, а еще вся его тирада звучала ужасно устало. За все, за все это Питер должен бы на себя руки наложить, но, во-первых, он слишком труслив для этого, а во-вторых, этим ничему не поможешь.

Тони залпом прикончил стакан и громко опустил его на стол. Он снова подошел к Питеру, уже немного успокоившийся.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил только на один вопрос, — низко и с расстановкой произнес он. — Ты ведь не знал, выживет ли его сознание, когда начал загрузку?

У Питера дернулась верхняя губа. Он смотрел прямо, даже немного задирая подбородок кверху, упрямо заставляя себя принимать удар до конца.

— Нет, — сказал он и задохнулся в этом признании.

Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем у кого-нибудь из них мысли связались во что-то конкретное. Тони сильно положил руку на его плечо и сжал. Приятельский жест, но проникновенный взгляд и дрогнувший в непонятной улыбке рот исключал все хорошее априори.

— Поздравляю с первым убийством.

Напоследок Тони с чувством хлопнул его по плечу. Питер долго стоял на одном месте, слушая удаляющиеся шаги.

Это был день, когда Питер отвернулся от самого себя. В самом деле, история вполне про него — сначала сделать, потом думать. Только думать было страшно. Но даже несмотря на это он продолжал быть чертовым эгоистом, каждые пять минут возвращаясь к тому, что Тони здесь, живой, а они разделены многочисленными комнатами и одной-единственной непробиваемой стеной случившегося разговора.

Он мог себе представить, что чувствует Тони, находясь в таком положении, — чисто с позиции присущей каждому человеку поверхностной эмпатии, — но углубиться не мог по той простой причине, что желание удавиться перестанет быть метафорой. Это было невыносимо. За что боролся, на то и напоролся, видимо. От признания своей вины вряд ли станет легче — данность не меняется по велению мысли. Даже если наоборот, то кем он окажется, если пожелает обратное?

Все должно быть не так. Не то что бы Тони когда-то относился к нему, как к взрослому человеку, но после всего того времени, проведённого в вольном-невольном обнажении своих эмоций и тайн перед друг другом, прежняя дистанция стала диссонансом. Как будто вернув Тони к жизни, он возвёл между ними барьер. Нелепо, но факт.

Он безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, пока не решил сходить за стаканом воды. Тони, видимо, пришёл за тем же.

— Он все еще жив, если тебе интересно, — Питер застыл, когда слова прилетели ему в спину. — Я чувствую его. Не приятней, чем шрапнель в груди, но жить можно.

Питер не обернулся и продолжил свой путь до комнаты, хотя половина груза с души свалилось.

«Стрэндж думает, что я рехнулся, защищая тебя».

Как будто его кто-то просил. Даже в этом черным по белому видно _отношение_. Вот он его, Питера, шанс целиком и полностью нести ответственность, а ему в лицо тычут этой «защитой», как какой-то подачкой. С одной стороны он, по идее, должен хотя бы скупо порадоваться, что его все еще пытаются выгораживать — значит, он не совсем потерянный человек. С другой стороны он перестал себя понимать с тех пор, как услышал стрэнджевское «да уж, куда мир без Тони Старка?» — жирный-жирный приговор своему трезвому — на тот момент — разуму.

С неначатым стаканом воды Питер просидел на краю своей кровати, вообще забыв, что в глотке нещадно драло от жажды.

Тони зашел к нему, не постучавшись. Питер даже не шелохнулся, когда мягкие шаги остановились у кровати и Тони присел рядом, тихо и как будто измученно выдохнув. Питер заметил, что его пальцы уже были вымазаны в машинном масле.

— Я не перестану думать, что-то, что ты сделал — очень и очень плохо. Но куда более важен тот факт, что ты сам осознаешь это.

Попытка уйти от чужой жалости — а это была именно жалость — теперь стала казаться нелепой и невозможной, особенно учитывая, что сейчас с ним разговаривал человек, который, несмотря на очевидную самолюбивость, постоянно твердил «будь лучше меня».

— Ты запутался, такое бывает, — Тони наконец добился, чтобы Питер посмотрел на него. — По-хорошему, тебе следовало меня послушаться и жить дальше, с твоим умом и перспективностью можно добиться больших высот. Я говорю это в последний раз, потому что ты свернул не на ту дорогу, и все это теперь не имеет смысла. По крайней мере, пока что.

У Питера кольнуло так, что просто ауч. Он сделал глоток воды и поставил стакан на пол.

— Я теперь преступник, да?

Тони закивал.

— Он самый. Проштрафился, Паркер, по всем статьям. Стрэндж говорил, что по их законам это наказуемо, но от тебя потребуются только извинения и послушность до конца дней твоих. И это даже не мое решение. Благодари бога, что Стивен просто хороший парень, пожалевший твою неугомонную задницу.

Хоть это было совершенно неуместно, Питер усмехнулся. От того, какой он и вправду идиот.

— А ты… — он помедлил. — Как ты чувствуешь его?

— Просто чувствую, — пожал Тони плечами. — Просто присутствие. Он как будто спит и не понимает. Может быть, даже к лучшему, — это было произнесено хмуро и, скорее, больше для самого себя.

— Что теперь?

Если бы на это было так легко ответить.

— Не знаю, — губы Тони сложились в тонкую скорбящую линию. — Надо жить дальше, да?

Риторический вопрос веял безысходностью. Питер как-то умудрился зацепиться за мысль, что совсем недавно он все отдал бы, чтобы прижаться к нему и сказать то, что не успел сказать тогда, а теперь сидел и не делал ровным счетом ничего.

Тони уже собирался вставать.

— Тони, — непроизвольно выдал он и тут же пожалел об этом.

Собственная лежащая на покрывале расслабленная рука дернулась в его сторону и только волей вовремя спохватившегося разума больше не предпринимала бездумных попыток искать более близкого контакта, чем обыкновенный разговор. Если можно было стать бледнее снега, то именно таким Питер и стал в этот момент, потому что Тони заметил его порыв.

Заметил и слабо улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, паучок.

Та рубашка Тони все еще хранилась у него под подушкой и все еще была ему прискорбно нужна.

 


	4. меня

Перед Стрэнджем Питер все-таки извинился. Это был один из самых неприятных коротких разговоров, какой может случиться между людьми, которые только недавно, казалось бы, начали выстраивать дружеские и доверительные отношения.

Неизвестно, заглянул ли Стивен по своему желанию, или они с Тони договорились встретиться, но оба они смотрели на Питера детективно-пронзительным взглядом, и тут волей-неволей почувствуешь себя заключенным на допросе, требующим особого присмотра.

Может, Стрэндж и хороший парень — в один момент Питер испытывал к нему искреннюю симпатию, — но он определенно был человеком взрослым и знающим цену себе и своей доброте и как взрослый и знающий себе цену человек он справедливо возвращал Питеру достаточно сухие взгляды и реплики. Иначе подорванное доверие выражаться просто не может. Обидным было совсем не это. Обидным было то, что они не ставили ему ни условий, ни ультиматумов, ни прочих контролирующих-корректирующих его поведение «поправок», как, например, какие-нибудь исправительные работы. Именно это выглядело как «что с тебя еще взять? неисправим». И жирный крест.

Питер понимал, что он не ребенок, но как самый настоящий ребенок мог по ночам всхлипывать от того, что все не так, не так, не такнетакнетакнетак!.. Он не ожидал никакого сближения с Тони, потому что знал как три закона Ньютона, что не заслужил, но он мучился этим и смирялся с тем, что таково его наказание, невольно избранное им самим. Его разрывало столько противоречий, что почти вплоть до безумия. Половину осознанной жизни он сидел как на пороховой бочке — событие за событием — и теперь посадил на нее и других. Когда-нибудь рванет, да побыстрее бы. Даст Бог — доживет до двадцати семи, а дальше поминай как звали. Зато как символично-то.

Тони был рядом, постепенно вводил в распорядок вещи, которые не-делал-уже-сто-лет, нередко между делом комментировал, что скучал по тому и по этому, а Питер втихую любовался им, как идиот, и понимал, что, несмотря на какое-никакое общение, они были далеки. Словно не было их откровенных разговоров, ничего.

Иногда видя, как у Тони задиралась рубашка, как он гремел в мастерской, дорвавшись-таки до своих «игрушек», как он потягивался после пробежки, как он жевал бутерброд — словом, наблюдая всякие мелочи, Питер был счастлив. Почти. Понятное дело, он должен молиться на один только тот факт, что Тони живой, и вообще не в его положении было выбирать или жаловаться, но.

Вечером, когда по телевизору показывали всякий бред, который все же был лучше, чем ничего, Тони подсел к Питеру на диван. Это было редкостью, можно по пальцам пересчитать те разы, когда Тони после возвращения сам подходил к нему.

— Снова будешь нотации читать? — вяло поинтересовался Питер.

— Только если бутылка пива в таком случае будет смягчающим элементом, — Тони протянул ему одну. — Бери. Обещаюсь не рассказывать твоей тётушке, — на это Питер закатил глаза, дав понять, что эта шутка сработала бы эдак года три назад. — Вообще-то я пришёл попросить тебя сказать Пятнице, чтобы она открыла мне доступ ко всем помещениям базы.

— Разве стоит запрет?

— Иногда я жалею, что сделал ее на совесть — не проведёшь. В ней излишние бюрократические замашки.

— Звучит как оскорбление, мистер Старк, — смекнула ИскИн с потолка. — Я не виновата, что не могу предоставить вам доступ.

— Так предоставь, — сказал Питер, хмурясь от непонимания. — В чем проблема?

— Вы единственный официальный владелец базы, мистер Паркер.

— Получается, не единственный. Все, что у тебя было прописано до этого, должно обнулиться. Или что там.

— Нет, сэр, — ответила она сразу же. — Мистер Старк погиб семнадцатого мая прошлого года. Его настоящее тело погребено на кладбище Грин-вуд в Бруклине.

Стекло бутылки скрипнуло под пальцами. Нехороший, протяжный звук. Питер не моргал, замерев.

Именно поэтому он когда-то перестал смотреть новости по телевизору, именно поэтому он старался не обращать внимания на газеты и журналы в киосках, потому что они все, все как один, стремились напомнить, что Энтони Эдвард Старк умер. А для Питера он был просто мистером Старком, просто Тони, и он был с ним тогда — до последней церемониальной секунды и после.

Питер до сих пор не мог спокойно реагировать, когда это произносили вслух, и сейчас он просто застыл. Его глаза были не здесь, а там — в те ужасные секунды, когда в окружении Мстителей Тони испустил последний вздох и закрыл глаза, когда Питера утешающе хлопали по плечу все кому не лень; панихида, похороны, все в черном и снова хлопки по плечу, а потом долгие дни реабилитации под надзором Мэй, которая чуть не поседела вместе с ним, не зная, как помочь.

Питер словно снова попал туда, в эту атмосферу, и это было как похоронить Тони во второй раз. Он издал хриплый надсадный выдох.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это ненормально? — обратился к нему Тони спокойно, не упустив из внимания его реакцию.

Питер переключился на нитку, торчащую из своей футболки.

— Ты говорил, что не будешь читать нотации.

— Быстро отучаешься молчать, когда проводишь с человеком все время. В конце концов, я единственный, кто может сказать тебе правду в глаза, не прибегая к смягчающим формам. Не то что бы это когда-то помогало… — Тони нахмурился, поняв, что сам переводит разговор в пустопорожнюю беседу. — Знаешь, Пит, нужно научиться отпускать прошлое. Банально — да. Заезжено — да. Но это правда. Ты слишком… привязываешься к людям. Ко мне, будем говорить честно. Но я понимаю. Понимаю, мы встретились в непростой и важный для тебя период: подросток, пытающийся встать на ноги, потерявший родителей, взваливший на себя ответственность супергероя. Тебе нужна была поддержка. Может, прозвучит жестоко, но люди — как развивающие игрушки, и когда они ломаются, нужно просто поблагодарить их и идти дальше.

Питер затравленно посмотрел на него, подобрав колени. Все естество клокотало и восставало против этих слов, благо, иногда Питер умел молчать.

— Есть большая разница между «жить прошлым» и «брать из прошлого полезный опыт».

— Тогда зачем ты отдал мне эту базу? — Питер хмуро взглянул из-под челки.

— Я думал, что она послужит тебе храмом науки, а не усыпальницей для твоего гения. Я оставил на тебя Марков. Марков, Питер. Ты хоть представляешь степень моего доверия к тебе?

Наверное, он все же сказал глупость: как бы он не доверял ему когда-то, сейчас это доверие с трудом собиралось по крупицам. Тони так или иначе был просто святым — мог бы давно послать куда подальше, а нет, сидит и все еще пытается до чего-то там достучатся.

Он оставил на него Марков… Да Питеру эти Марки не сдались бы и вся эта база, лишь бы Тони с самого начала был жив. Что ему роскошное щедрое наследство, когда каждую ночь перед глазами всплывало мертвое бледное лицо, старательно замазанное танатокосметологом в местах боевых царапин? Что ему все богатства мира, когда Тони столько времени не было рядом?..

Сейчас Тони лениво потягивал пиво, заполняя паузу, и выглядел почти как и раньше, когда уставал в конце дня. Это его лицо не сильно отличалось, только бородка была ненамного светлее. Питер помнил, как раньше боролся с желанием гладить Тони по волосам, когда тот измученный возвращался из мастерской или откуда-то ещё. Тогда Питер не вполне понимал природу этого невинного желания и страдал только из-за глупого стереотипа, запрещающего выражать свои чувства и порывы как и когда хочется.

— Питер, — осторожно сказал Тони, ощутив на своей руке аккуратное несмелое касание его вороватых пальцев. Питер не контролировал себя, даже правильней сказать — ему наконец-то было все равно, но Тони как можно мягче выпростал ладонь из-под прикосновения. — Не стоит. Нехорошо, понимаешь?

Питер не понимал, почему нехорошо — мог только догадываться, — но кивнул, потупив разочарованный взгляд.

— Но я все ещё хочу иногда обнимать тебя, если тебе от этого легче.

Если можно было назвать состояние Питера одним словом, то это «недоверчивость». Пожалуй, даже слишком параноидальная: за каждым действием или словом он видел жалость, но пусть так. Честно говоря, он сам бы себя пожалел, если бы увидел со стороны.

Он подался вперед, с замиранием сердца аккуратно канув в полукруг расставленных в стороны рук. От Тони пахло древесным одеколоном. Его подбородок устроился на напряженном плече Питера.

Объятие было лучшим из когда-либо у них случавшихся, но миг, когда они отстранялись, был ожидаемо неловким. Тони коротко потрепал его по голове, словно думал, стоит ли это делать, и ушел заниматься делами.

К слову, из дел у него не было ничего интересного. Сколько раз Питер не заглядывал по своим нуждам в мастерскую, Тони не делал ничего нового, даже не приступал к одному масштабному изобретению, которым грезил еще будучи в системе. Он просто приводил в порядок то, до чего раньше не доходили руки, или доделывал когда-то заброшенные на полпути идеи, как, например, тот Марк со стола.

В старых моделях Марков было больше пользы, если говорить о ношении. Тони сокрушался по своему реактору, потому что теперь нано-модель банально была к нему неприменима и потому что часть его футболок была с ненужными теперь дырками. Он как раз был в одной из таких футболок (видимо, надел не глядя), которая виднелась из-за чуть расстегнутого свитшота, когда Питер зашел в мастерскую за старыми веб-шутерами — для серьезных миссий они не годились, но были еще в рабочем состоянии.

Питер умел видеть различные сложные алгоритмы, и напряженная спина, а потом и лицо Тони вместе с разыгравшимся чутьем составили довольно легкую задачку.

— Что-то случилось? — Питер подошел ближе на полшажка.

На мгновение застывший со сварочной маской в руке, Тони отмер.

— Все в порядке, паучок, — улыбнулся он одними губами. — Работаю.

Питер взял со стола свои веб-шутеры и немного помялся на месте, чувствуя, что должен что-то сказать.

— Стрэндж ведь был здесь, да?

Питер никогда не умел правильно задавать вопросы, потому что их легко либо игнорировать, либо вообще пропустить мимо ушей. Судя по Тони непонятно было, что из двух, однако когда Питер развернулся, чтобы молча уйти, то он окликнул его.

— Эй, Пит, — развернувшись, он наткнулся на направленный на него, но все равно будто вскользь взгляд Тони. — Я тут подумал, — он откинул инструмент в сторону. — Может, полетаем с тобой на досуге?

Питер потоптался на месте.

— Полетаем?..

— Ну да, — непринуждённо ответил Тони. — По городу. Как раньше, только без погонь за всякими плохими парнями. Уже сто лет не летал.

— Э, я… — Питер опешил, потому что такая идея была слишом внезапной для человека, который совсем недавно говорил забыть о прошлом и вообще старался держать дистанцию. — Я… как раз свободен на ближайшие…

— Отлично, — Тони выдал ослепительную улыбку. — Встретимся на крыше бывшего Старк-Тауэра через час. Не опаздывай.

Уходя к себе в комнату, Питер очень старался не думать о том, что глаза все же честнее, чем губы, слова и движения.

Тони опоздал на пятнадцать минут. Питер ожидал его на крыше, пребывая в состоянии знака вопроса, и теребил маску в руках.

Костюм Тони громко приземлился на железных ступнях, и поднялось «забрало», являя почти счастливое, но без улыбки лицо.

— Тряхнём стариной, паучок. Наперегонки до залива.

— Мы никогда раньше не летали наперегонки, — задумчиво прокомментировал Питер это «тряхнём стариной», но на самом деле он был просто рад видеть за костюмом не пустоту, а Тони, если прибегать к скупым наименованиям эмоционального состояния.

— В чем проблема? — усмехнулся Тони, стоя к нему уже спиной на краю крыши (видимо, захотелось ещё большего адреналина). — На счёт три. Раз.

Питер не успел что-либо сказать, как Тони уже спрыгнул, через пару секунд взлетев в небо с таким радостным криком, что в наушнике Питера, когда он надел маску, затрещало. Он с улыбкой покачал головой и с разбега ринулся с крыши.

Это было круто. Питер и раньше летал, когда ему было скучно, но сейчас ведь все по-другому. Все дело было в железной фигуре, пересекающей воздух скоростной ракетой. Вдалеке Тони обернулся на него.

— Не отставай.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты быстрее меня, — проворчал Питер, примостившись на стеклянной покатой крыше высотки.

Тони ничего не ответил и скрылся за зданием, чтобы после нескольких витков снова показаться вдалеке. Итак было ясно, что он выиграл. Питер последовал за ним уже просто так.

— Почему ты не говоришь другим, что вернулся? — спросил он ему почти в затылок, находясь в нескольких метрах. — Они были бы рады знать.

— Не нужно, — ответил Тони глухо, и Питеру показалось, что его настроение в секунду переменилось.

— Странно. Ты увер…

— Паркер, — Тони нехорошо рявкнул, поэтому Питер решил благоразумно молчать.

Они неспешно лавировали между высотками и провожали первую половину дня. Когда они приблизились к заливу, Питер не спешил выстреливать паутиной, потому что выстреливать, собственно, некуда. Летевший впереди Тони совсем не нуждался в том, чтобы за-что-либо цепляться, но он замедлился, а потом, сделав вираж, скрылся.

— Тони, дальше я не…

Питер ойкнул, когда его вдруг впечатали в железную грудь. Тони перехватил его и спокойно плыл дальше.

Питеру даже было немного страшно вот так — смотреть вниз и осознавать себя в полёте, примостившись боком к одному только железному костюму, пускай руки и держали его крепко. Он перевёл дыхание и успокоился, смотря на удаляющийся от них вид за красно-золотым плечом.

Они летели долго, но Питер почему-то не думал ничего спрашивать. Все это было странно и до странности естественно, словно душа пришла к какому-то наконец-то статичному спокойствию.

Через несколько минут, достигнув побережья, они стали снижаться. Питер видел раскинувшиеся под ними дома вдоль берега, и это были дома не второго сорта. Да, как же он мог забыть, что у Тони везде разбросаны всякие коттеджи.

Тони плавно ссадил их у самого моря, и даже через маску Питер ощутил свежий острый прилив бриза, ударивший в лицо. Он снял ее и уставился вперед.

Вечер уже разменял восьмой час — время, когда летнее солнце уходит за горизонт. Пустой безжизненный пляж был покрыт призеленью мокрого песка, и Питер поежился. Его магнитом потянуло к такому же безжизненному океану, густому, плотному, темному и тихому-тихому сейчас. Как будто зверь первозданного творения заснул невинным сном, как младенец, а редкие тучи, сходившиеся с ним вдалеке, укрывали его собой, точно одеялом из ртутно-серых лоскутков.

Тони уже давно стоял рядом без костюма и тоже смотрел, но миг этого умиротворения был настолько всеобъемлющим, что Питер почти перестал замечать что-либо. Момент, когда до замедления пульса хорошо и одновременно плохо, когда они вдвоём, Тони и Питер, просто были. Они разделяли эти минуты безо всяких погонь, битв, ответственности за жизнь других, потерь, просто стоя рядом и вглядываясь в летаргию этого засыпающего долгого дня.

От Тони, в тон происходящему, исходило поразительное спокойствие. Питер не понял, чьи пальцы первые подались вперед, но он наконец-то чувствовал себя свободно с Тони, и чувствовал, что нет ничего естественней, чем дать друг другу понять, что миг бывает только один и что лучше подержаться за руки, чем разменивать это на принужденный хлопок по плечу. Контекст был совсем неважен. Питер ощущал обветрившиеся костяшки пальцев Тони и его характерную венку на внутренней стороне ладони под большим пальцем.

Они стояли, как два солдата, провожавших свой боевой век.

Питер повернул к нему голову.

— И все-таки, почему ты не хочешь сказать остальным? — он знал, что на этот раз Тони не будет раздражаться и не выдаст это свое «Паркер». Он действительно даже в лице не изменился, только голос был тихим и холодные пальцы слегка вздрогнули в питеровой руке.

— Сказать «привет» — это не то, зачем я здесь.

Вдали что-то громыхнуло. Питер увидел наплывающие грозовые тучи.

Тони разорвал их руки.

— Пошли в дом.

Это было странно. Со стороны вообще не казалось, что этот скромный коттедж входил в список недвижимости Тони, который любил изыск, пышность и роскошь.

Питер удивился, когда он достал ключ от задней двери из-под обычного булыжника у лестницы и непринуждённо открыл ее.

Здесь оказалось уютно. Питер быстро освоился в двух этажах после самостоятельной экскурсии и усвоил, что минимализм — лучшая штука в мире. Решение остаться здесь на ночь не было согласовано и озвучено вслух, а пришло как-то само. С наступлением темноты с моря как-то совсем опасно навевало, а они сидели на кухне и всухую уплетали хлопья с давно истёкшим сроком годности и запивали чудом оставшийся на тот момент герметичным соком. Они могли бы спокойно заказать пиццу или что-то ещё, но они впервые были обоюдны в желании немного побыть в условиях «выживания» — подальше от навязанных цивилизацией привычек.

На удивление они молчали. Нет, конечно, они переговаривались, но в этот раз в молчании было больше комфорта, чем обычно, и вой ветра за окнами в тон аккомпанировал их в некоторой степени уютным посиделкам.

— Ну, в общем… спокойной ночи? — Питер помедлил, застыв у стола, за которым они сидели.

Тони не сдвинулся с места и устало улыбнулся.

— Давай, Пит.

Питер не знал, собирался ли Тони просидеть там всю ночь, но возвращаться и спрашивать об этом было бы глупо.

Питер выбрал себе первую попавшуюся комнату и ввалился в неё, попутно щуплая стены в поисках выключателя. Уютное помещение в пастельных тонах вполне подходило для одноразовой ночёвки, да и Питер был неприхотлив. Только выругался, когда снимал костюм, вспомнив, что не взял ничего сменного для себя. Шкаф и вещи оказались там очень кстати — он надел растянутую футболку и легкие домашние штаны и наконец завалился в кровать.

Здесь не было ощущения того, что хоть кто-нибудь в этом доме когда-либо длительно жил. Контраст райского укромного уголка и тоскливого одиночества чувствовался везде. С большой вероятностью Тони перебирался сюда на пару деньков, когда весь мир уже сидел у него в печенках, включая Пятницу.

Тони. Питер про себя посмеялся, но все же уверовал, что Тони — святой человек. С многолитровым опытом выпивки, бессчетным количеством женщин в его постели и своими демонами, но святой. Он тот, кому не плевать на этот конченый мир, и тот, у кого было по-настоящему христианское терпение, иначе бы он послал Питера ещё много лет назад с его неуемным кредо и чаще всего неуместной рьяностью и глупостью. Он должен был его послать, как минимум, когда Питер _сказал ему_. Но не послал. Он терпеливо, словно Мать Тереза, продолжил возиться с ним, даже сейчас. «Может, полетаем с тобой на досуге?»

Как будто Питеру от этого легче. Как будто они при этом все равно не были словно чужими. Питер убивался негативно искрящим между ними отсутствием естественности; это почти то же самое, как быть натянутой тетивой в вечной позиции готовности и никогда не отпустить себя.

В самом деле, Питер не понимал, почему все так: почему нельзя быть откровенными друг с другом до конца (где бы не был предел), почему они сейчас по разным комнатам, когда хочется столько всего сказать.

Он долго ворочался в постели, думая о том, кем он будет, если снова упустит свой шанс. Люди уходят быстро, уж кому как не Питеру это знать, но он не представлял, что скажет Тони, если прямо сейчас поборет себя, встанет с кровати и пойдёт к нему. Не упустит свой шанс, даже не имея понятия, в чем этот шанс заключается. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот готов был разреветься в подушку, и самое ироничное то, что не знал, от чего именно. Словно ребёнок, он скопил внутри обиду на весь мир, обиду на самого себя… на Тони. Питера раздражала вся эта осторожность между ними, раздражала до беспомощных слез. Да, он как маленький ребенок, да, он упёртый в доску, но в момент, когда Тони уже однажды умер почти на его руках, он был просто Питером — человеком, за секунды потерявшим полжизни и только тогда понявшим, что ее потерял.

Питер всхлипнул и тут же взял себя в руки. Он свесил ноги с кровати и уже через несколько секунд уверенно и даже с горячностью направлялся к комнате Тони, из-под двери которой доносился жёлтый приглушенный свет.

Упрямо сжимая губы, Питер громко постучал три раза, без приглашения открыл дверь… и обмер.

Его рьяность, порывистость куда-то пропали. Их будто сдунули и не оставили и песчинки. Он не увидел какую-то запредельную картину или что-то вроде, все было куда более обычно, но Питер застыл на пороге, растеряв всю свою мнимую смелость, разом почувствовав себя мальчишкой, каким был пару лет назад — неуверенным, робким, млеющим.

Тони сидел на кровати, опершись о деревянную спинку. Его задумчивый взгляд блуждал перед собой, а в свете приглушенной настольной лампы лицо казалось изнемождённым. Он повернул голову.

Питер никогда не видел таких усталых, печальных глаз. Тони улыбнулся одними уголками губ — в этот момент он сам, должно быть, понимал, что его состояние, чем бы оно не было вызвано, обнаружено, и строить из себя паршивого притворщика совсем некстати.

А Питер все стоял на месте. Хотя это вовсе было не так, но он чувствовал себя пристыженным, но вдруг это сделалось неважным и даже смехотворным. Они впервые смотрели друг на друга открыто. Без налета условностей в глазах и накипи въевшейся фальшивости. Они вполне могли бы протянуть друг другу руки и сказать: «привет, я Питер» — «я Тони», и это было бы настоящее их знакомство. Было бы, не повисни в воздухе слишком тяжелое и слишком взрослое ощущение — нужда не быть одному. Ни когда-либо более. Ни тем более сейчас. Тетива натянулась сильнее. И резкой струной встала на место, выслушав негласные прения обеих сторон.

Тони встретил его на полпути. Питер резко выдохнул от того, как болезненно он столкнулся с телом, успевшим свесить ноги с кровати. Это объятие, как прыжок в пропасть: резкое, горькое, без чувства равновесия. Они правда чуть не завалились назад, но Тони принял свое прошлое положение, утянув Питера за собой и утыкаясь лицом в его живот. Объятие, больше походившее на яростную склоку, но вызывавшее в Питере только одни мысли, похожие на давно забытый беспомощный крик души, когда он был ещё совсем мальчишкой: «Обнимайте меня, как наставник, обнимайте, как отец, как друг, как тот, кем вы сами можете позволить себе для меня быть. Просто обнимайте и будьте. _Пожалуйста»._

Он не думал о том, как долго бы они смогли еще продержаться, если бы сейчас не закрыли глаза на условности и тошный анализ того, что в анализе не нуждается. Оно просто чувствуется. Они заслужили чувствовать и выражать, и выражать не так, как поверхностно дозволяет разум, а так, словно сегодня последний день на этом большом бессмысленном чертовом шарике.

Беспорядочно гладящие его спину руки Тони нечаянно и неосторожно задирали на нем футболку. Его губы осыпали его пылающее лицо крепкими поцелуями, заставляя Питера в ответ терпко-смазанно скользить ртом по щекам, по векам, по виску, по морщинкам на лбу. Это было неожиданно для них обоих — сцепиться вот так и позволить себе разговаривать друг с другом так, как им было нужно с самого начала. Питер наконец дорвался, а Тони — как сорвался, потому что происходящее нельзя было назвать чем-то привычным пониманию: все на порыве, все на импульсе и какой-то щемящей голодной тоске, от которой Питер не мог нормально дышать, стиснутый чужими руками.

Тони тоже дышал загнанно. Рот Питера царапнула линия колючей бородки, и они оба замерли. Сейчас был момент, когда можно все переосмыслить, но он прошел мимо них, и Тони поцеловал его в губы.

Это было странно до звёздочек в глазах. Странно ощущать под пальцами эту бородку, прослеживая напряжение отрывисто целующих губ, странно сидеть на бедрах Тони и наконец совершенно точно не стесняться своего возбуждения. Возбуждения Тони он не чувствовал — может, они находились в неудобной позиции, чтобы ощутить это, а может, Тони правда нужно какое-то время, потому что все это действительно странно и действительно слишком. Слишком сразу.

Тони придержал его голову руками и прижался своим лбом к его.

— Что мне сделать? — прошептал Питер. — Я не знаю, что я должен делать.

— Не знаю, — Тони держал его крепко, неосознанно крепко. — Не знаю, Пит. Я не знаю.

Самой чёткой мыслью было то, что теперь пути назад нет и что напротив Питера в миллиметре находился человек, без которого он не мыслил жизни и о котором мечтал до слез в глазах.

Тони на пробу клюнул его в губы, после прошедшей минуты осознанности и трезвости сомневаясь в каждом новом шаге. Следующий поцелуй был долгим и влажным. Ещё одна странность — чувствовать во рту язык Тони, но не потому, что взрослых поцелуев у Питера было мало, а потому, что когда-то Тони определенно выглядел как последний человек, который стал бы целовать его, Питера Паркера.

Питер ощущал под пальцами его волосы и нетерпеливо дёргал за них, понукая непонятно к чему, но когда беспорядочные лихорадочные касания губ осыпались на его шею, ему стало дурно от пресыщения эмоциями, пресыщения диким счастьем. Он старательно высушивал глаза, боясь, что сейчас все как всегда испортит, но Тони думал за них двоих и сместил его вниз.

Теперь, лёжа на нем, Питер мог чувствовать твердость его члена под легкой тканью домашних штанов. Он правда мало представлял, что нужно делать, но все происходило по наитию: бёдра соединились, крепко прижимаясь, и в комнате раздались два невнятных стона.

Питеру было так хорошо. Он терся о Тони как сумасшедший, не смея лезть руками, и неконтролируемо издавал беспомощные всхлипы, ощущая, как слезы текут по щекам и пряча их в изгибе чужой шеи.

— Тише, — Тони положил ладонь на его поясницу, замедляя движение бёдер. — Не торопись, все в порядке.

Тони просто святой, да.

Питер послушно замер на нем, переводя дыхание. Тони спустил с его ягодиц штаны и оголился сам, едва находя выдержки на все эти продуманные действия. Он сомкнул ладонь вокруг члена Питера и зашептал что-то ему в шею, оставляя крапивные следы от щетины и прижимающегося к коже рта.

— Вот так, — он направлял Питера, другой рукой придерживая за напрягшиеся плечи. Тони зажмуривал глаза, а когда открывал, Питер тонул в них, и они опять целовались как подростки, а горели на одном пепелище — словно измученные побитые жизнью волки, без сожалений и главное — вместе.

В самых смелых мечтах Питер мог в красках представить, каким был бы член Тони, представить, как опустился бы перед ним на колени, но теперь ощутив Тони по-настоящему, он хотел просто умереть. Умереть от нежности. Будь он проклят, если это не нежность, будь он проклят, если горькие поцелуи Тони, ощущаемые как сладость патоки на собственных полузакрытых веках, не означали ту близость, которая важнее близости телесной. Питер не мог все это выдумать. Объятия, умалишенный шепот, влажность между их животами, пальцы Тони, чутко пробегающие до головки и обратно, чтобы потом снова сомкнуться в теплое кольцо — все это настоящее. И они, ошалелые, полубезумные, не понимающие, когда все успело настолько скатиться в тартарары — настоящие.

Питер вытянулся в струну, напрягся и кончил, издав короткий вскрик. Он кончил раньше или позже Тони, но в растянувшихся в бесконечность секундах он ощутил, как тело под ним наконец отпустило себя.

Питер чувствовал себя счастливым и выжатым этим счастьем до последней капли. Тони дышал ему в макушку, подрагивающими слабыми пальцами убирая его взмокшую челку с посеребренного потом лба. С последними высохшими слезами пришел первый крепкий сон.

Неутихающая за окном буря казалась далекой, а Тони был таким близким, что даже сквозь морфеев отдых слышалось его дыхание над самым ухом, а ближе к утру, через неплотно прикрытую дверь комнаты, Питер слышал голос Стрэнджа. Он не мог долго удерживать сознание на плаву, но успел только ощутить, как Тони вернулся к нему в постель и обнял.

Обнял так крепко и сильно, как никогда не обнимал прежде.

 


	5. отпустить

_People say goodbye_   
_in their own special way_

_Andrew Belle_

Питер настолько привык к городской пыли, что его организм реагировал на пробивающийся в дом морской бриз, как на феномен. В первый раз он проснулся от легкого холодка, пробежавшего по оголенной во сне пояснице, и вяло поправил футболку, на минуту обретя трезвость ума.

Его сердце осело где-то в глотке. Сместившаяся влево рука, а потом и взгляд наткнулись на теплую кожу смуглого плеча. Тони не спал, нет. Вместо того, чтобы бороться с наглостью нечаянно оккупировавшего его тела, он спокойно устроился на взбитой подушке за спиной и если дремал, то совсем поверхностно. Его рука недвижимо покоилась на питеровом бедре, потому что, учитывая их взаимно неудобное положение, больше ей негде было находится. Наверное, они оба заметили друг за другом, что проснулись, и никто не сказал ни слова, а Питера хватило только на то, чтобы дать Тони больше пространства и опять заснуть.

В следующий раз он проснулся за полдень. Осознание мира вокруг и себя самого было свежим и оттого парадоксально притупленным, словно вчерашний день был просто долгим сном. Конечно, Питер знал, что это не так, и те же самые помятые и изгвазданные футболка и штаны тому доказательство. Он умылся, переоделся, привёл себя в более-менее божеский вид, спустился вниз и…

Питер ожидал, что они так или иначе встретятся, ожидал, что придётся посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Упущением и даже самоуверенностью с его стороны было то, что когда-то давно воображая себя и Тони уже перешедшими определенную черту, он почему-то подумал, что в глаза будет смотреть проще. Он ошибался.

Тони стоял на кухне за стойкой и, видимо, собирался что-то делать. Когда их взгляды встретились, губы Питера внезапно зажгло, а тело бросило в волнение, ярко воскрешая в памяти каждое вчерашнее действие.

Он моргнул несколько раз, застыв в оцепенении, и только потом понял, что Тони уже держал в руке турку.

— Кофе?

Обладая чуткостью паучьей, Питер часто страдал от недостатка чуткости человеческой. Этих секунд было достаточно, чтобы понять, что теперь между ними, как и почему, а он банально не мог хотя бы попытаться верно интерпретировать предложенный кофе.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил он и, хотя кофе на самом деле не хотел, сел за стойку.

Питер знал, что у него есть вредная привычка думать там, где не надо, и додумывать то, что в корне неверно, но явную неловкость он ощутил. По крайней мере, за собой.

Тони щедро наполнил трехсотмиллилитровую кружку кофе и придвинул ее к Питеру.

Повисло молчание.

Питер грел о руки о горячую кружку, чувствуя себя несколько продрогшим. По утрам ему всегда было зябко.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ответил Тони, любезно улыбнувшись. К своему кофе он так и не притронулся, неотрывно смотря на Питера. — Громко.

Тот с воспросительным взглядом «а?» поднял на него глаза, с усилием оторвав их от стола.

— Что?

— Думаешь громко, — ответил Тони, наконец поднеся свою кружку ко рту и, перед тем как отпить, сказал: — Я буквально слышу, как внутри ты весь вопишь. От неловкости.

— Что хотел Стрэндж? — Питер ловко и в кои-то веке оправданно перевёл тему. — Я слышал его утром.

Пальцы Тони импульсно дрогнули.

— Пустяки.

Питер невероятно злился, что все снова так сильно усложнилось, и внутренне он вопил как раз из-за дикого непередаваемого негодования. Вчера, умирая от счастья у Тони в руках, он клялся себе, что теперь будет смелее и научится наконец не блеять и не млеть, но он слишком явно ощущал своё бессилие, чтобы что-то сказать или сделать. Это заставляло чувствовать себя слабым.

— Ну, я пойду, соберу свои… — проговорил Питер, слезая с барного стула, но договорить не успел. Сердце упало вниз — он чуть не врезался в Тони, тоже внезапно соскочившего с места. На его лице было выражение замешательства, точно он сам от себя этого не ожидал.

В груди Питера защемило от этого положения, к которому они неосознанно пришли. Оно слишком говорящее и обнаруживающее ту часть мыслей и стремлений, что не шли с языка.

У смущения Тони была отличительная черта: на секунду поджатые губы и коротко блуждающий снизу вверх взгляд. Питер смотрел и не шевелился, хотя сделай он вдох поглубже — и грудные клетки неизбежно соприкоснулись бы.

Со вздохом Тони отпустил себя и поймал питерову ладонь, чтобы в следующую секунду прижать ее к своим губам. В этот момент Питер был сплошным, но молчаливым «ах», которое вырвалось изо рта искаженным прерывистым хрипом.

— Останемся, — произнёс Тони в его пальцы. Его бородка царапнула кожу. Питер впервые видел его таким душевно обезоруженным. — Хочешь?

Питеру потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать вопрос. Язык был непослушным.

— Ты говорил вчера, что сегодня нужно будет вернуться на базу. Поработать… Над чем-то.

— Плевать, — ответил Тони на его пунктирно-сбивчивую речь. — Хочу побыть с тобой немного. Называется «наверстать упущенное», кажется?

Тони вёл себя, как минимум, непривычно, но он говорил и делал все то, о чем Питер сам боялся заикнуться. Он расслабился, ощущая себя немного раскованнее под чувственно-смазанными прикосновениями губ.

На пляже за домом в этот день было умеренно жарко. Вода была тёплая, нагретая жарким солнцем. Ее толща мягкими всплесками обволакивала ноги, живот, грудь. Питер не рискнул заходить по плечи — дно под ступнями уже становилось неровным, бугристым, глядишь — и провалишься. Питеру ничего от этого не будет, но сам факт малоприятен. Тони тоже не отказался поплескаться. В конце концов, это была его затея.

Где-то полчаса было бездарно убито на решение, кто же из них первый пойдёт в воду. На тот момент погода только раскочегаривалась, и море после ночи оставалось несколько холодным. В итоге первый пошёл Тони, фыркнув что-то вроде «лапки от страха поджались, членистоногое». На самом деле Питеру ничего не стоило шагнуть вперёд и нырнуть — да хоть с разбега, — но он жутко тормозил из обыкновенного непонимания, когда все успело так измениться между ними. Питер смотрел вслед удаляющейся голой спине и понимал, что никогда еще не был так счастлив.

На песок они легли мокрые. Никто не взял полотенца, зато Тони додумался взять по бутылке пива неизвестного срока годности. Пустились во все тяжкие.

Они грелись на песке. Никто их не видел, и они никого не видели. Так выглядит Рай, кажется?

Тони смотрел вдаль, а потом повернул голову.

— Скажи, я правда был таким мудаком, да? — он повернулся на бок, как и Питер несколько минут назад. — Я имею в виду… что нам мешало делать так раньше, до Таноса? Хотя стоп, я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. Ты скажешь, что я был слеп и просто не замечал тебя.

— Ну, есть большая разница между «не замечать» и «предпочитать не замечать», — ответил Питер, не подумав, но вдруг осознал, что не взял бы свои слова назад.

Тони немного подумал.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, склонившись к плечу Питера и на мгновение уперевшись в него лбом. — Прости меня за это.

У него были такие безумно грустные глаза при этом, что на их фоне любые извинения выглядели совсем ненужными. В последнее время у Тони всегда были такие глаза, и Питер с каждым днем все сильнее боялся смотреть в них. Такова цена второго шанса на жизнь — так никогда и не расстаться с прошлым? Или что-то другое?

Питер молчал.

Тони склонился ещё немного и медленно, мягко поцеловал его в губы, шутливо поморщившись после: «солёные».

Они провели в доме ещё два дня. Иногда снабжаемые едой (Тони не мог нарадоваться, что когда-то изобрёл Марка), у них не было повода хотеть возвращаться обратно, но вернуться нужно было. На третье утро сидя на лестнице заднего выхода и почувствовав присевшего рядом Тони, Питер по его безмолвию понял, что пора возвращаться. У него было какое-то смутное предчувствие: горькое, тупое, где-то под языком. Чтобы развеять его хоть на какое-то время, потребовалась настоящая терапия самоубеждения. В конце концов, Питер действительно слишком много думал, когда не надо, но он справедливо счёл все муки наказанием за все то, что он натворил.

Мэй он, конечно же, не сказал ни слова. Обо всем этом. При последнем телефонном разговоре она отметила смутные, но все же преображения в его состоянии духа — она сказала, что он стал чуточку бодрее, чем обычно, и искренне порадовалась, взяв обещание как-нибудь заскочить к ней.

Несколько дней Питер из базы не вылезал, не то чтобы целенаправленно идти кого-то навещать, поэтому перед тетей он немного слукавил. Эти будни, проведенные в неспешных делах, были на удивление чудесными. Питер не уверен, что в его словарном запасе это слово выглядело как самое обыкновенное и часто используемое, но иного он подобрать, наверное, не смог бы. Хотя он однозначно был убежден, что «чудесно» по пятибалльной шкале не дотягивало и до четырех.

Питер был Питером, Тони был Тони, только вектор их отношений немного изменил свое направление. Тони часто проявлял инициативу в совместном времяпровождении, и вроде бы все как обычно необычно… Не то что бы Питера расстраивал факт того, что тот ни разу не заикнулся об идее наконец обнаружить себя даже перед самыми близкими друзьями — взять хотя бы того же самого Роуди, — но это отчего-то пугало. Иногда Питер ловил себя на том, что подолгу застревает в своих мыслях. Он как маятник — качается от одного состояния к другому и не имеет даже возможности остановиться, пока что-нибудь крепко и удушливо не сожмет на нем ладонь. И ладонь постепенно, медленно сжималась.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — обычно спускаясь в мастерскую, он привык видеть одну и ту же картину творческо-технического беспорядка, но тут же остановился в дверях.

Везде было настолько чисто и прибрано, что в глазах с непривычки закололо, как будто в голове кто-то резко переключил картинку, и, очевидно, заданный им вопрос с самого начала вообще не нуждался в ответе.

— Тони?

Питер подошёл ближе, и только тогда Тони вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— А. Питер, — он обернулся, моментально улыбнувшись. — Что скажешь?

Питер ещё раз внимательно пробежался взглядом по помещению и заметил, что все было ещё и тщательно протерто. В руках Тони была тряпка, а рядом стоял старый-старый костюм Железного человека, ещё с тех времён, когда Питер видел его только в новостях по телевизору будучи шкетом.

— Э… необычно? — честно говоря, он не знал, что ответить. Все это должно было бы радовать, но это было слишком странно. — Что случилось?

— Просто давно нужно было это сделать, — ответил Тони, даже не съязвив.

— Почему не попросил Дубину?

— Хотел сам, — все так же улыбнулся он. — Знаешь, мне нужно доделать пару дел, и я весь твой, ладно?

— Почему бы тебе не отложить на завтра? — Питер не хотел быть навязчивым, но Тони сегодня сидел здесь безвылазно.

— Лучше не терять время, правда? — тот подмигнул ему и вернулся к Марку.

Питер не верил. Не верил ни единому его надуманно-спокойному слову, ни единой улыбке. Он не верил сам себе, потому что впервые воспользовался тем, что Тони думал, что он ушёл, и стоял за стеклянной дверью и смотрел. Подглядывал. Тони правда вернулся к Марку: чуть смочил тряпку в какой-то посудине, выжал и провёл ее от головы костюма до шеи. Лица Тони не было видно, но его бережные, слишком бережные движения вызвали в груди Питера то волнение, которое он предпочёл никогда бы не чувствовать. Тони как будто провожал в последний путь все, чего касался с такой заботой.

В следующий раз, чуть позже, когда Питер хотел спуститься в мастерскую, его нога не достигла и третьей ступеньки лестницы. Внизу шел какой-то разговор.

—…все десять тысяч вариантов. Без исключения, — услышав голос Стрэнджа, Питер замер, не дыша.

— Ясно.

Пара секунд молчания.

— Некоторые люди должны быть в определенном месте в определенное время. Он нужен. Он будет нужен. Тони… — Стивен звучал слишком измучено даже для себя, — мне жаль. Теперь это окончательно.

Тони больше ничего не отвечал. Слышны были невнятные шорохи и какой-то мягкий хлопок, приглушённый одеждой.

С большими глазами и бешено бьющимся сердцем Питер пулей убежал как можно дальше от мастерской. Ему казалось, что он спит. Что дурной сон затуманил его сознание. Не зная ни контекста разговора, не зная, кажется, ничего, он ощущал только, как проваливается куда-то глубоко в беспросветную пропасть.

В гостиной Питер попытался успокоить себя и убедить, что заводится на пустом месте, но когда через некоторое время Тони вернулся из мастерской, его глаза уже были раздражены, но все еще сухи.

Тони подошел к нему, взяв за руки. Он улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Как и обещал.

Питер смотрел точно в его глаза и понял, что лучше верить только им, потому что они честнее.

— Что происходит? — он не обратил внимания, что Тони положил ладони на его щеки и теперь едва хмурится, все еще умело сохраняя тень улыбки. Большим пальцем он задел уголок губ Питера, но Питеру было слишком тошно. — Я слышал Стрэнджа. Опять. Что-то происходит, ведь так?

— Хочу тебя.

Тони дышал ему в лицо, продолжая держать его щеки в вазочке рук. Питер помотал головой.

— Я же вижу. Тони. Прошу.

Тони не пытался скрывать свое разбитое состояние дольше, чем того требует грань между умалчиванием и бездарной ложью. Он только гладил розовые скулы, ища во всем этом какое-то забвение и вторя своему «хочу тебя».

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул Питер, почти сдаваясь.

Переместив руку на теплый затылок, Тони медленно склонился, и его сухие губы прижались к натруженному едкими и тяжелыми мыслями лбу. Питер прикрыл глаза. Его слеза сорвалась вниз.

Ему хотелось выть. Хотелось выть ото всего и сразу и от того, что Тони никогда раньше не целовал его в лоб. В лоб не целуют, когда все хорошо, в лоб не целуют так заботливо и нежно. Питер впервые не хотел быть предметом его заботы, быть наравне со всем тем, чего Тони в последнее время касался так бережно, потому что в последнее время это не значит то, что должно по идее значить.

Тони отстранился, размазывая пальцем кляксу слезинки на его щеке.

— Ты ведь не откажешь старику в его просьбе, да? — улыбнулся он в покрасневшие губы.

Питер не отказал.

Питер жалел, что не отказал.

В движениях и поцелуях он чувствовал каждую ноту горечи, когда раньше он как последний романтик мечтал только о том, чтобы их настоящий первый раз случился в сопровождении самых светлых эмоций. Не так. Не прижимаясь друг к другу слишком отчаянно, не перемежая стоны с беспомощными всхлипами и не стараясь скрыть лицо за плечами друг друга, лишь бы не видеть и не осознавать. Питер не знал, чего именно осознавать, и с одной стороны не желал этого.

Тони был очень нежен. Питер хотел, чтобы это ничего не значило. Он разменял бы эту нежность на обыкновенные хлопки по плечу, какие у них были раньше, на короткий миг пальцев в волосах, на надменно-весёлое «карапуз». Но только не это. Тони расточал ласки не с жаром любовника, но с твердостью родительского чувства, в котором непроизнесенные заветы письменами ложились на кожу с помощью рук и губ.

Если бы он спросил у него: «что ты делаешь?», он бы услышал ответ, который знал в глубине души, но не мог до него добраться.

Питеру удалось немного поспать. Он проснулся в более-менее стабильном состоянии. Взвинченность ещё не сдёрнула остатки глухого вязкого сна, но вместо неё пришло совсем другое чувство. Питер почти умер, погас, когда вошел в гостиную.

Тони заметил его и посмотрел слегка покрасневшими глазами. Легкая полуулыбка. Приподнятые уголки на этот раз не для того, чтобы что-то скрыть — наконец для того, чтобы рассказать.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Питер нашёл силы только на несколько шагов вперёд, но не мог раскрыть рта. Приходить к пониманию чего-либо вместе — это как умереть заранее, что бы там дальше ни было.

Тони подошёл к нему, и Питер закрыл глаза, не в силах открыто плакать перед ним.

— Пит, это были лучшие дни в моей жизни, — произнёс Тони мягко. Питер замотал головой, не узнавая свой голос, но его сдавленное «нет» все равно было настолько тихим, что больше походило на неясный стон. — И не проходило и секунды, чтобы я так не считал, — упрямо продолжил Тони. — Но так нельзя. Ты знаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать.

— Нет, все не может. Вот так, — бессвязно просипел Питер. Он вцепился пальцами в его футболку. Беспомощно. — Я не верю.

Питер помнил, что Тони произнес на пляже: «сказать привет — не то, зачем я здесь», и вот сейчас от осознания истинного смысла Питер предпочёл бы сойти с ума, чтобы ничего не помнить и не знать.

— Питер, послушай…

— Я уже терял тебя, — он всхлипнул, и его губы скривились. — Это жестоко. Опять. Так не может быть, так не бывает. Это жестоко, понимаешь?

Тони положил ладонь ему на шею, ощущая пальцами горячие как огонь скулы.

— Просто послушай. Питер, ты правда лучшее…

— Не надо.

—… лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни, — с нажимом повторил Тони. — Мне жаль, что я не понял этого раньше. Это звучит как бред, но мне кажется, что я жил столько лет, чтобы только на закате жизни обрести возможность быть счастливым хоть раз, и мне жаль, если я в чем-то не смог оправдать твоих ожиданий. Просто послушай, — он слегка встряхнул Питера, когда тот просто не выдержал и сорвался в протестующий плач. — Я знаю, что это жестоко, но однажды ты обещал мне быть сильным, помнишь? Ты пообещал. Будь им. Ради меня. Потому что мне тоже сейчас чертовски нелегко.

Питер наконец приоткрыл рот, из него вышел надломленный низкий вой.

— Ты нужен мне. А _он_ не нужен никому. Он — не ты, он не герой и никогда им не станет.

— Ты не прав, — рядом раздался голос Стивена, но Питер был слишком не в себе, что испугаться его появления. — Некоторые люди просыпаются довольно поздно, но они просыпаются, и этот Тони Старк нужен в своём мире. Он должен оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, иначе погибнут тысячи невинных людей.

— Это нечестно, — прошептал Питер. Он не мог остановить свои слёзы и ему было ни капли не стыдно за них. Все, чего он хотел — проснуться от этого кошмарного сна.

— Мне жаль, Питер, — глухо сказал Стрэндж. Питер уже ненавидел эти всякие «мне жаль», наглотался ими за всю жизнь на несколько веков вперёд.

Тони все еще держал его лицо в своих руках. Просто держал. И смотрел на него тем-самым-взглядом, каким люди смотрят вот в такие моменты и каким он смотрел все это время. Питер ещё больше чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Все не могло быть так.

— Всегда есть выход.

— Нет, — Тони с сожалением покачал головой. — Иногда приходится принимать тяжелые решения. Я принял его.

Питер даже слушать не хотел.

— Мы можем… можем найти кого-нибудь другого. Загрузить тебя…

— Ты сам не слышишь, что говоришь, — Тони убедительно сжал его плечи. — Все будет быстро, Стрэндж разделит нас с ним, тебе не придется ничего делать. Но у меня есть одно условие, — Питер весь напрягся, перестал дышать. Тони проникновенно заглядывал в его глаза. — Ты сотрёшь меня.

Питер растягивал губы в беззвучном рыдании и медленно сходил с ума.

— Нет, — он протестующе вцепился в руки Тони, но Тони тоже держал его. — Никогда. Никогда.

— Так нужно, — он крепче сжал его. — Я никогда не хотел существовать, зная, что этим буду портить твою жизнь. Я ее порчу, Пит, и ты знаешь это. Даже если бы все сложилось по-другому, все равно рано или поздно настанет день, когда тебе придется отпустить меня. Настанет день, когда я буду стар, а ты будешь красив и молод. Я буду еще большей обузой.

— Не говори так, — беспомощно Питер всхлипнул.

— И я предпочту умереть сейчас, чем умирать дряхлым стариком с мыслью о том, что я тянул тебя на дно. Это мой выбор. Оставь его за мной в этот раз. Прошу.

Питер больше не мог говорить. В мыслях крутилось только то, как сильно он растерян, как сильно напуган и как сильно влюблен, и голова болела от обилия пролитых слез. Он попытался размеренно дышать.

— Мне будет не больно, — пообещал Тони ему в губы. — Ты должен нажать на кнопку, слышишь? Пятница вывела ее на стене. Ты должен сделать это сам. Пообещай мне. Обещай. Питер, — он с силой прижался своим лбом к его. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал.

— Я… обещаю, — он зажмурил глаза, ненавидя себя, и еще раз выдохнул: — Обещаю.

— А теперь улыбнись мне, — Тони пальцем коснулся дрожащего подбородка. — Давай же. Подари мне свою улыбку.

Она вышла не такой, какие обычно Питер дарил ему, но это все что он мог. Уголки губ поднялись, задержались неподвижно и опустились. Тони легко тронул их.

— Вот и славно, — произнес он, улыбаясь. — Ты молодец. Ты всегда был молодцом. Я оставляю тебя в надежных руках.

Тони кивнул Питеру за спину. И сделал шаг назад.

Только ощутив боком Стивена, Питер вспомнил про его существование. Он врезался в него, и оказался наполовину охвачен плащом, словно он собирался строптиво вырываться и бежать.

Руки Стрэнджа взмыли вверх, и пока они делали свое дело, Тони улыбался.

Питер любил эту улыбку.

Он слышал только звук. Звук, с которым бессознательное тело упало на пол, отпечатался на всех уровнях сознания и подсознания, в то время как горящим лицом Питер уткнулся Стивену в плечо.

Мысли взрывали его голову. Самые разные, они бились о стенки с четкой целью отвлечь, но Питер знал, что дело еще не окончено, точно так же как был уверен, что Стивен обязательно простит его за напрочь перепачканный слезами плащ. Даже за то, что Стивену пришлось обнять его — возможно, нехотя.

Потом, занося ладонь над сенсором на стене, он вдруг ощутил легшую поверх нее руку Стивена.

Какие-то действия совершать легче, зная, что ты не один и что ведом в этом кем-то другим. Не легче только встать на месте и осознать, быть придавленным этим, как земной твердью.

Одного нажатия вполне хватит, а после Питер должен был жить. Обязан.

Он знал, что невосполнимо обессилел ровно наполовину уже во второй раз, а это как лежать в корзине на рабочем столе и ждать, когда тебя до конца удалят. Как та самая жизнь после двойной смерти.

 

Как черное облако.

И Питер в него провалился.


End file.
